


Home For Christmas

by teletubabe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Military, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teletubabe/pseuds/teletubabe
Summary: Corporal Gale Hawthorne returns home from the marines after five years, and Madge just wants to know why.Or, a way too early Gadge Holiday fic.  District 12 in a modern setting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scattered mentions of PTSD and Gale's experience in the marines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the holidays to me, okay? So here's the first chapter to my fluffy yet slightly sad holiday fic. I was intrigued by the idea of Gale being a veteran returning from war, and then I was possessed by the Christmas spirit.

“Do these lights even still work?”

 

“Sure they do.  And they draw in customers, so I need to get them up as soon as possible,” Delly explains, getting up onto a stool so she can reach the top of her display case.

 

It’s funny how quickly things can fall back into the way they used to be.  Just yesterday, Madge was at university, finishing up her studies and saying farewell to her friends, and today she’s back at home.  She’s hanging out at the Cartwrights’ and decorating their storefront with Christmas lights.

 

“Madge, could you grab the string of lights over there?  The white ones?”  Delly asks, and Madge digs around the cardboard box looking for the string she’s asking for.  The box hasn’t been touched for almost a year, and there’s a thin layer of dust coating everything in it.

 

“These ones?” Madge holds up a couple of tiny LED lights, strung together by wires and her friend nods excitedly, taking the end away from her and starting to put them up on top of the windows of the shoe store.  

 

Everyone in town always gets really excited during the holidays, and although this year it feels a bit chillier, and little more forced, Madge is trying to get into the Christmas spirit.  It’s just not the same without her mom here.  Ever since she passed away two years ago, the Undersees’ house has felt frigid and hollow, unlike the bustling and warm home that always felt magical in December, like something out of a picture book.  The times when she visited, Madge has always found the house empty, with only the maid hanging around to keep the place clean.

 

“Is your dad still having a party this year?” Delly brings up, pinning the lights up while standing on a ladder.  Madge nods, leaning against the red bricks every shop in town are built out of.  “Yes, he is.  I don’t know _how._  I think he’s just hiring a bunch of staff to organize it for him.”

 

“Well, it is tradition,” her friend points out.  “It’ll be good, think about it; it’ll be nice to have some people fill up the mayor’s house again.”  

 

Madge can’t do anything but agree, shrugging and staring out into the town.

 

Up and down the streets, people are talking loudly and jumping from store to store buying presents and sipping warm drinks.  She sees children holding the hands of their parents pointing their chubby fingers at toys through the windows, and a couple of adults are enjoying their Saturday morning, walking along the sidewalks and relishing in good weather.

 

Amongst the busy crowds she sees a tall, dark haired man with a little girl sitting on his shoulders.  He looks familiar, but in such a small town like theirs it’s impossible that Madge doesn’t know every person close to her age.  She went to highschool with all of them and still sees most of them all of the time, but she can’t quite put a finger on who this boy is.

 

As they get closer, she realizes that the girl is Posy, and suddenly it clicks in Madge’s head.

 

“Delly, is that Gale Hawthorne?”

 

Her friend turns her head, staring at him and squinting her eyes.  “Oh yeah, he went away to the army, remember?  I suppose he’s back.”

 

Well, he’s definitely back.  She can see him approaching them now with his siblings and chatting happily amongst them.  But Madge wonders how long he’s going to stay.  She hasn’t seen him since high school, and Gale looks different than the last time she saw him.  He’s stronger, no longer the lanky and too tall boy he was before, and his hair is much shorter, probably because of his military issued haircuts.  

 

“Do you know if he’s back for good?”

 

“Like, is he going back to the army?  No clue, you could ask him,” Delly offers casually, knowing that Madge would never do such a thing.

 

But still, she feels the strangest urge to call out to him and wave, so she bites her tongue.  She was two years behind him in school and he probably doesn’t even remember her as anything more than the mayor’s daughter, and would be weirded out if she tried to greet him.

 

So she lets him walk by, and Madge swears she sees him gaze over with his piercing grey eyes.  It only lasts for a second, and Gale returns to looking at Vick and listening to his little brother’s jokes, but still, her heart skips a beat.

 

* * *

 

 

Gale Hawthorne can’t remember the last time he saw Madge Undersee.  Maybe it was at his high school graduation, or just somewhere around school when they happened to bump into each other.  That was all five years ago, but when he sees her in town in front of the Cartwrights' shoe store, it’s almost as if nothing’s changed.

 

It’s almost as if she’s still just the mayor’s pretty daughter, hanging out with her town friends and preparing for the holidays.  But Gale _knows_ she’s more than that, and that everything has changed.  Something about the way she’s staring at him or the way she fidgets with her sleeves makes him curious, makes him want to know more about a girl he thought was only a part of his past.

 

Further down the path, Posy and Vick drag him store to store, pointing at all the things they want under the tree and in their stockings.  Rory is too old to want to go out with them, but the two younger ones still admire Gale enough to want to spend time with him ever since he got back.

 

“Oh please can we go get cookies from the Mellarks, Gale?” Posy asks insistently, and Vick is already making his way to the door of the bakery before Gale can object.

 

The bakery is busy as always, and even if he rarely ever visited the store when he was a teenager, the Mellarks’ feels like an important relic from his past, before the army took him away and changed him.  Surprisingly, he finds Peeta and Katniss both helping out behind the counter - just two more people he hasn’t seen in almost half a decade.

 

“Gale,” Katniss breaths out when she sees him in the doorway.  She leaves her post at the cash register and pushes past the customers to embrace him, hugging him tightly and familiarly.  She smells like sugar, which is new, but her hair is still in a braid, which is so familiar it almost hurts.

 

He hugs her back for what feels like hours, until they notice the customers trying to shuffle by through the door.  Katniss lets go, still holding onto his hands.

 

“You were gone so long,” she comments.  “I can only write you so many times before I realize how much I miss you.  I’m so glad you’re back.”

 

“You too, Catnip,” he says curtly; he was never really one with his words.  But his best friend nods vigorously and pulls him into the bakery, where Peeta has taken over with cashing the customers.

 

“Hawthorne!” the blond greets warmly, also giving him a hug.  “It’s crazy to see you back.  A lot has changed, eh?”

 

Gale shrugs.  “Sure, the two of you, for one.  How’s the married life treating you?”

 

The couple exchange a few looks, and Peeta shrugs jokingly.  “I don’t think Katniss is making the cut anymore, probably going to divorce her after New Year’s.”

 

Katniss hits him on the arm and laughs, “Why then?”

 

“Because it was my New Year’s Resolution to have a happy marriage with you, I mean, I’ve come this far, right?”

 

The three of them laugh, and it feels good to be talking to his old friends (and enemies) again.  Soon Posy and Vick approach him, carrying a tray of cookies that they’ve picked out.  Katniss takes it from them and begins to package it into a delicate box.

 

“How much?” Gale asks, fumbling for change in his pocket, but Peeta waves him down.  

 

“Don’t worry about that, or your pride, Hawthorne.  It’s Christmas, and consider it your coming back present.”

 

He wants to protest, but instead Gale thanks him humbly and urges his siblings to thank him too.  They do, and after bidding farewell and making vague plans to catch up soon, they’re on their way home.  Posy and Vick practically run along the path, eager to eat the cookies they’d just been given and show them to their mom.

 

“Mom, mom!  Look!” Posy shouts as she bursts through the door, putting the paper box on the kitchen table and opening it up.

 

Hazelle sighs tiredly, putting the washcloth down from doing the dishes at the sink and walking over to greet her kids.  “They look delicious, dear.  Did you get those from Peeta and Katniss?”

 

“Mhm,” the little girl responds, shoveling a gingerbread man in her mouth.

 

The two kids both sit down at the round wooden table, eating the cookies happily.  Gale finds himself standing near the doorway, unsure of what to do with himself.  It’s been so long since he’s seen the house and been in it, and even though so many parts of it were kept the same, he can’t help but feel like life has moved on around him.  His siblings are all grown up now, Posy’s eleven and Vick is fifteen, they’re different people yet exactly the same.

 

“Gale,” his mother calls, pulling him out of his trance.  She walks over to him and the woman frames his face with her two calloused hands, staring at her son with pride and happiness.  “How was it?  Being out and about?”

 

“Good.  Weird, a little bit,” he responds honestly.

 

“How come?”

 

“Everyone’s different, you know?  Down at the bakery, it’s crazy that Mellark and Katniss are married,” Gale comments, and his mom nods, urging him to continue.  “And I saw Madge Undersee today, doesn’t look like she changed one bit.”

 

Hazelle thinks about what he’s said and shrugs, agreeing mostly with what he’s said.  “Well, a lot has changed for the Undersees.  Madge went off to college, you know?  But soon after she was gone, Meredith passed away.  I think it was hard on the mayor and her daughter.  Especially the mayor, he’s alone in that house now, isn’t he?”

 

Gale had no idea Madge had lost her mother.  He cringes at the thought; he doesn’t like to dwell on death and endings too much anymore.  It reminds him of being at sea and events that he’d rather block out of his head.  The memory of the shouting, the pain and the cold have him clenching his jaw, trying to keep himself in the present.

 

His mother seems to sense his anxiety, so she holds his face tighter and angles it down to meet her eyes.  “Don’t worry about that, okay?  You’re back home, and I couldn’t’ve asked for a better present.  My baby is home, and I’m so proud of you.”

 

He smiles tightly, so his lips form a thin line, and he hugs his mom whose body has gotten skinnier and more frail through the years.  She’s never stopped providing for her kids and keeping them happy, and for that Gale is more than grateful.  

 

She lets him him go, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles of his shirt and returning to the dishes.  Gale decides to take a seat at the small table, and when Posy offers him a cookie he politely declines.

 

“Just not hungry?” she asks innocently, knowing that that’s the answer he’s given many times ever since he got back.  There are just too many thoughts and fears contained in his body right now, and Gale doesn’t think he can stomach any of it.  He nods, and smiles weakly at the young girl.

 

“Yea Pose, just not hungry right now.”

 

She gives him an understanding smile and props her head on the table with her elbows, looking a little worn out from a day of walking around.  Of all his siblings, Posy has changed the most.  She’s still the same playful and hilarious girl she was when Gale had enlisted, but now she’s also so mindful and observant.  Posy seems to always know when it’s appropriate to talk or to comment, and Gale hopes he has something to do with it.  

 

“Can you take me skating tomorrow?”, she asks abruptly, fiddling with a strand of hair that’s fallen loose from her ponytail.  “It’s the perfect weather for it.

 

Gale lets out a full-bellied laugh.  “I don’t think I’ve skated in eight years, at least.  Do we even own skates?”

 

“You can rent them at the rink, it’s not expensive,” Posy reasons, “Everyone’s going to be there probably, not just like, eleven year olds, if you’re worried about that.  Your old friends go skating sometimes.”

 

He wonders who she means by old friends, but nods along nevertheless.  Maybe he’ll see Peeta and Katniss again, it’d be great to catch up then and learn more about their lives.  He’s heard snippets from Katniss’s letters to him, but Gale wants them to fill in the blanks.  Or maybe he’ll see Thom or some of his old friends from high school, because that wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.  

 

Maybe Madge will be there, and that idea has gears turning in his head.  He was never the nicest to her, always carrying the assumption that the mayor’s daughter was snobbish and self-righteous in some sort of way.  But retrospectively Madge was anything but that, and perhaps if they see each other Gale can apologize or make it up to her in some way.  

 

Five years is a long time for someone to wait before giving a petty apology, and maybe Undersee will see right through it and know that he just wants to get to know her.  That wouldn’t be the worst thing ever either.

 

“So that’s a yes?” his sister asks hesitantly, smiling with an open mouth awaiting his reply.

 

“Sure, Posy.  It’s a yes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Do you like Corporal Gale? Are you excited for the holidays? Let me know in comments, I always love to hear input. <3


	2. Chapter 2

The air outside is biting, but Posy doesn’t seem to notice.  She walks briskly ahead with a spring in her step heading towards the frozen lake.  Gale pulls his toque down as far as the hat will go and tucks his hands in his pockets trying to keep warm, although nothing seems to really help.  He forgot what it was like to be back home, how cold it got in the wintertime.

 

When Posy and Gale get to the rink, there’s a small house on the side of the lake.  Inside, a woman is renting out skates and selling hot chocolate to anyone who wants it.  They pick out skates in their sizes and hand the lady a bill; she smiles warmly and tells them to just bring them back in two hours.

 

They’re sitting on a wooden bench, lacing the shoes up when Posy nudges his side.

 

“Look, it’s Leevy Friar,” she says, pointing to a brown haired girl skating over to them.  She’s holding the hand of another man, and Gale automatically recognizes his old classmate.  Leevy lets go of her partner’s hand and approaches him by herself.  Posy is apparently done lacing up her skates, because she skates away just in time, probably to give Gale some privacy.

 

“Gale Hawthorne, how long has it been?”, Leevy asks excitedly, staring at him in amazement.  It’s as if she doesn’t believe that he’s really in front of her, that he really made it back.  Gale can’t really believe it either, but he offers her a tense smile, and he stays seated so that he doesn’t fall over with these skates on.

 

“High school graduation, I think,” he recalls.

 

“I never got to say bye to you after that, you were enlisted and shipped off before any of us knew you were gone.”  Her voice sounds exactly the same, raspy and low like the girl he knew, he wonders if she's still smoking cigarettes.

 

“I’m sorry about that Leevy, didn’t think you’d miss me that much,” Gale chuckles.  He’s joking; they’d always had a teasing relationship in high school, and they seem to be picking up right where they left off.  But his old friend scrunches her brow and takes his words seriously.

 

“Of course I missed you.  I thought about you a lot,” she says softly, and Gale is touched.  “We all did, I mean.”

 

They share a silent moment, but after a while Gale coughs, his breath forming a clouds of white air out of his mouth from the temperature.  “How are you?  How is your life, what’s it like?”

 

“I stuck around,” Leevy starts.  “I got married to Winzor Raleigh, we got married last year.”  When she motions to the tall, square faced man looking over from the other side of the pond, Gale gives him a curt nod.  “We’re expecting, too.”

 

He doesn’t know what she means until he looks down at the bump showing through her coat; Leevy is pregnant.  She can’t be more than a few months in, but Leevy’s face is excited and happy, her eyes twinkle in excitement.  Leevy’s going to be a parent - this girl that he’d known since he was 5 and had been caught in a dark corner with on multiple occasions.  She has her own life and a reason for it, and for that Gale is jealous.  

 

“That’s amazing, Leevy.  Congratulations, genuinely.”

 

“Thanks, Hawthorne,” she says passively, giving him another long look.  “I won’t keep you from spending time with your sister then.” She begins to skate away slowly, facing him and moving backwards.  “So how long are you staying?  Are you going back soon?”

 

“No” he says shaking his head.  “I’m here to stay, want to go to school, get a stable job, you know?  Can’t be a soldier forever.”

 

“Shit, does that mean I’m going to keep bumping into you?” she asks with a tilted head, and Gale laughs out loud.  

 

“Bye Leevy.”

 

“Goodbye, Gale, I’ll see you around!” Leevy shouts happily, waving and skating back to her husband.

 

Long after she’s gone, Gale is left with a haunting sense that he’s been gone far too long to come back.  Instead of dwelling on it, he shakes the thought out of his head and starts to try and stand up in his skates.  He used to be a natural, his dad would take him into the woods to skate on the frozen water, but it’s just not in his muscle memory anymore.  When he gives himself a push off the bench onto the ice, he loses his balance and falls, skidding the ice on his knees.

 

“Oh no!” Posy shouts from afar, skating over to him quickly.  “Are you kidding me, Gale?  Hold onto my arm, ok?”  The little girl grabs onto his arms and tries to hoist him up, but he’s obviously too heavy and doesn’t budge.  Gale waves her down and gets up himself, feeling a bit more comfortable on the ice.  

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I hadn’t skated in a while, Pose,” he reminds his sister coyly, and she laughs.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t drag you here so I could teach you how to do a triple axel, it’s just fun.  Come on,” the little girl insists, presenting her brother with a hand.  He takes it, and slowly they skate on the fresh ice, covered in blade marks of other townspeople.  They look silly, he knows that.  But he doesn't really care, not when Posy let's him feel young and carefree again after all these years.

 

It’s refreshing, despite his internal complaints.  His body heats up as he gets the hang of it and moves with more confidence, and the cool air is a good contrast to that.  Soon he lets go of Posy’s hand and just skates by himself, letting himself become absorbed by the sheet action of it.

 

It’s liberating in some kind of way, and it leaves Gale a bit more free from anxiety or his never ending train of thought.  After a while longer, he skates to the side and begins to unlace.  Posy appears next to him and does the same, offering to bring the two pairs of skates back to the hut.  Gale raises his eyebrows, confused as to why she’d offer an act of kindness.  Clearly, she wants something.

 

“Why are you being so nice?” he asks inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I ran into a couple of my friends, do you think I can go get maple taffy with them?  I’ll be home right after, mom would be fine with it,” she asks hesitantly, motioning over to a couple of kids her age.

 

“Really?  I don’t know, maybe-”

 

“I’m eleven now, Gale.  It’s perfectly safe around town.  Please.”

 

It’s then that he really sees that Posy is all grown up.  She’s not the little girl that had cried and hugged his waist when he had left.  She’s her own person, and Gale was running around by himself at that age too, so he nods knowingly.  He’s mostly uncomfortable with the idea of walking home by himself, but Gale ignores that irrational thought.

 

“Sure, I’ll see you at home for dinner, okay?”

 

The young girl nods, and then she’s walking away towards the hut with skates dangling from both her hands.

 

The walk from the clearing in the forest to town is pretty long, and Gale feels the cold creeping back in as he makes his way down the path.  It snowed two days ago, and the tops of all the pine trees are dusted with fluffy white snow weighing the branches down.  The ground crunches where he steps, and by the time he makes it into town he’s already thinking about the warmth of his home that most likely awaits him.

 

Once again, the streets are too busy for his liking, it makes him walk a little faster.  He’s in his head, looking at the ground when he collides into a body walking on the sidewalk.  It’s smaller than his own, so the person stumbles back and Gale immediately raises his head and opens his mouth to apologize.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I’m such a…”  He forgets his words when he sees who’s in front of him. It’s Madge Undersee, and she’s smiling nervously back at him.  

 

“Don’t worry about it.  Please,” she insists, smoothing out her coat.  A grey scarf is wrapped tightly around her neck and her tiny nose is red, and Gale reckons she’s as freezing as he is.  Silence hovers between them for a second, so Madge mumbles and begins to move past him.  “I'll be out of your way then.”

 

He scoffs and whips his head around to catch her.  “Known you since we were kids and that’s all I get?”

 

She stops and blushes, tucking her hair behind her ear with her gloved hands.  They're both coy about this whole altercation, and Madge is almost mocking his demand for more conversation when she says, “It’s good to see you back, how was the army?”

 

“The Marine Corps, actually,” Gale corrects.  “Good, it was good.  But I still feel awful about bumping into you like that.  Could I make it up to you somehow?”  He doesn’t know what he’s asking, but the fact that he was thinking about Madge all of yesterday and the fact that she’s here now has to mean something, so he hopes she says yes.

 

Her blue eyes hover, they seem to be studying his features and it makes Gale feel insecure.  “Um, well I just came back from the library.  If you have time right now, you could buy me a coffee?  There’s that place, around the corner,” she offers nervously, and he nods.  The small coffee joint is just a few stores down from where their standing, and Gale doesn’t think his mom will expect him to be home so soon.

 

“Yeah, please, it’s the least I can do.”

 

“Okay,” Madge whispers, almost to reassure herself.  Even out here in the freezing cold, there’s a certain grace or purpose to all of her actions, but it doesn’t make him uneasy.  If anything it calms him, gives him something tangible to cling to, and Gale decides he likes that a lot.

 

* * *

 

She had thought that Gale had changed a great deal, but up close he’s still very much the same.  Madge stares at his features from across the table: his full and long eyelashes, strong jaw and brooding stare,all of it reminds her of staring at him from across a classroom or at her doorstep when he sold her strawberries.  He’d always been handsome, but now more than ever Madge thinks that Gale has grown into himself.

 

“So what have you been doing for five years, Undersee?”

 

Madge pauses to think about it.  “Studies, mostly.  I was finishing high school, and now I’m off at college, it’s been pretty non-stop.”

 

“What do you study?”

 

“Classical music,” she replies, and Gale widens his eyes in surprise.

 

“Music, really?  Back in school everyone thought you were going to be some next scientist or politician.”

 

“I was doing a psychology degree my first year, actually.  But then my mom died, and suddenly nothing I was learning was important to me anymore.  I always wanted to pursue music, so I switched over.  For her, in a sense.”  Talking about her mom still hurts, but it hurts less than trying to keep it buried and held in like she used to do.  Maybe it’s too heavy for the first real conversation she’s ever really had with Gale, but he doesn’t seem taken aback.  Instead, he nods knowingly and sips his coffee.

 

“Sure.  When I think about my dad and what he would’ve wanted, it probably wouldn’t’ve been the marines.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because he always wanted me to be something great, something smart.  At least that’s what my mom said.”

 

“You have to be smart to be a marine,” Madge argues, and Gale has a grim look on his face.

 

He shrugs.  “Not really.  Just need to want to fire a gun, or fight a war.  Doesn’t take much brain.”

 

The air hangs thick between them.  Madge doesn’t know how she had got herself to invite Gale Hawthorne to a coffee, she didn’t know she had it in her.  But now they’re seated inside the warm cafe and they’re talking about dead parents and war and she really doesn’t know how these conversations come easy for them but they do.

 

She can tell that there’s weight to his words, that there is pain behind his statement that he’d rather not talk about, and it frightens her.  The charming, cocky and proud boy she once knew is so different now, and she doesn’t know if it’s for the better or for the worse.

 

The words are still formulating in her head before Gale speaks; he looks sheepish.  “I’m sorry.  I’m not really a conversationalist, I wish I knew how to talk about the weather, or sports or whatnot, I’m sure this isn’t what you were expecting when you asked me to buy you a coffee.”

 

“No,” Madge insists, and her hands reach across the wooden table to surround one of Gale’s.  It’s instinctual, definitely too much and uncalled for, but Gale doesn’t flinch.  Something about this man makes her exhale catch in her throat, so she coughs lightly so she can speak.  “I don’t want to talk about the weather, I’d rather talk about something that matters, or else what the hell are we doing here?”

 

His hands are calloused and cool, and her own probably feel burning in contrast.  Gale is staring at the way they look but he doesn’t respond otherwise.  Awkwardly Madge lets go, not really sure where to put her hands next, so she holds her cup once again.

 

Gale looks up.  “Do you need a walk home?”

 

Madge almost laughs out loud.  “I’m not sixteen anymore, have you forgotten?  It’s not even remotely on your way home.”

 

“I’m a gentleman,” Gale offers, humour dancing in his eyes.  “And the offer still stands, is it a yes or a no, Undersee?”

 

And Madge knows she should politely decline, but she just can’t help herself.

 

They walk silently side-by-side down the cobblestone path, past the shops and the busy crowds.  Gale still hasn’t finished his coffee, so he holds the paper cup in one hand.  When they’ve past the butcher shop, he turns his head to her.

 

“I enlisted because of my family.  It gave us financial stability, promised me an education afterwards and gave me a reason to exist, you know?” he starts, and Madge nods understandingly, shoving her hands in her pockets.  “I had no idea what I wanted to do out of highschool, and I guess the marines gave me something meaningful to put myself into.  But now that it’s done, I don’t know what I want again, I’m back to square one.  People cared about my name in my base, but I don’t know if anyone cares around here.”

 

Madge raises her eyebrow, taunting him.  “Are you sure people cared about you at your base?  How important were you really?”

 

“If you really _must_ ask, I was kind of the shit,” Gale jokes, kicking a rock off of his path.  “I was a corporal.”

 

“Corporal Hawthorne,” Madge tries out.  “Seems important.  I suppose I stand corrected.”

 

They’re arriving at the mayor’s house, and Gale stands at the metal gate separating the town from their garden.  Madge barely notices until she turns around and sees him leaning sideways, gazing back at her with a boyish smile.  It’s the first time she’s seen him genuinely beam, and it really does suit him better.

 

“I’ll see you around, I guess,” he decides, already taking a few steps backwards, but Madge calls out.

 

“Wait!” she shouts, and Gale freezes in his movement, looking up at her.  “We’re, um-- my dad is having a party on Saturday, for the holidays.  Would you like to come?”

 

“Why?”, he asks softly, almost as a challenge.

 

Madge just shrugs.  “You look like you could use the company.  And so could I, frankly.  These events are always a bore.”

 

“Really solid pitch you’re giving me right now, Undersee.”

 

“Just think about it, okay?  Think about it.” she responds hopefully, making her way up the steps.  As her back turns, she hears his voice call out one last time.

 

“Open bar?”, he asks, and Madge just laughs.

 

“Yeah, yeah I believe so.”

 

She doesn’t really know why she invited him.  Partly because of what she said, she doesn’t want him to feel isolated or lonely coming home, now more than ever.  And even though they both have friends in this town, Madge feels what he feels in a meaningful way, and she wants to know more.  Just having coffee with him and talking to him briefly makes her heart start to buzz.  Maybe her dad’s party will be a good place to keep it light and just have some fun.

 

“So what do you say, Corporal?”

 

“Count me in,” Gale replies, and then he’s walking away, and Madge is left beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know what you think in the comments, I always love hearing your input. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a military expert, so I am very sorry for what is surely a grave mischaracterization of what the marines is like. I tried to do my best, but none of what Gale is doing is based off of any real world conflict, the story is basically set in District 12 as a modern town in America.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, thanks so much for reading. :)

“Lucille!  Could you come in here for a second?” Madge asks, calling for the maid.  She doesn’t usually bother her, she has her own tasks to do and likes to finish them on time, but this really is a pressing matter.

 

“Yes, Miss Undersee?” the girl asks.  She’s a couple years younger than Madge is, and is saving up for school, which is why she’s working here.  Madge knows her father pays well, but she can only imagine what kind of tedious tasks the staff must overtake to prepare for the Christmas party.

 

“Please just call me Madge,” she insists, almost pleading.  Lucille nods eagerly, and Madge turns back around to face the mirror.  “What do you think about this dress?”

 

“It’s pretty,” the dainty brunette says, and Madge gives her a skeptical look.  The strappy dress is all black, silk and sleeveless, and the collar dips down into her modest cleavage.  It falls to the floor, and Madge can’t decide whether it’s okay or not to wear on Saturday.

 

“Don’t just say that because my dad pays you.  What do you really think?”

 

“Really, it’s beautiful,” the girl reiterates.  “It was beautiful last year, too.”

 

Madge whips her head around the face Lucille and she groans.  “You remember I wore this last year?  God, I wonder who else will remember.  I just haven’t had anytime to shop this past year, and now my options are so limited.  Do you think I have time to go into town and find something?  Maybe they’ll still have something in my size, but I bet tons of their stock has already been sold for presents…”

 

“Will the person you’re trying to impress remember?”

 

She’s taken aback and wonders how Lucille knows.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you never care about this party, let alone what you’re wearing to it.  Don’t get me wrong, Madge, if you’re just dressing for yourself than I’m mistaken, but it seems to me like you’re dressing for someone else, someone special maybe.”

 

Madge examines herself in the mirror and thinks.  Is she that transparent?  And also, is she this shallow for trying to dress up for a boy?  All she was doing was digging through her clothes, trying to plan ahead for once, and she found herself getting hypercritical and neurotic about what to wear, and what he would think.

 

After a few more moments of contemplation, the maid pipes up.  “Am I allowed to ask who this person might be?  Just so I can tell you whether this dress and this person would get along?”

 

This makes Madge laugh a little bit, easing her anxiety and making her realize how silly this whole situation is.  “Sure.  It’s Gale Hawthorne, could you also add him to the guest list?”

 

Lucille raises her brows with surprise.  “Gale Hawthorne?  The soldier?”

 

“He’s a marine actually,” she quickly corrects, which just makes the girl raise her brows higher.  Madge bites her lip, trying to keep her mouth closed before she says something else just as embarrassing.  She backs away from the mirror and sits down on her bed, thoughts still cramming up her brain.

 

“Ok,” Lucille nods.  “So you’re trying to impress the marine.  He just got back a week or two ago, am I wrong?  I don’t know much about him, but I don’t think he’ll remember what you wore last year, so I’d say that this is dress is beautiful on you, and it’ll do just fine.”

 

Madge laughs.  Her stupid dress is the last thing on her mind at this point.  “I’m being ridiculous.  I’m sorry I dragged you in here, Lucille.  I’m sure there are so many things you’d rather be doing.”

 

“Please,” she responds, rolling her eyes and sighing.  “I’d much rather help you with your dilemma than be polishing champagne flutes.  Just forget about the petty things, Miss Undersee.  You’ll look stunning, don’t stress about it.  Just try to savour the things that matter, actually get to know your marine, right?”

 

All Madge can do is nod quietly while Lucille steps out, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  She strips off the skin tight dress and tosses in onto the foot of her bed, putting on a plushy robe and lying down on her bed.  

 

She doesn’t know why she’s overthinking this whole ordeal so much.  Perhaps it’s because she hasn’t been on a proper date in over a year (is this a proper date?) or because it’s Gale Hawthorne (who she used to daydream about).  But most likely it’s a combination of the two, or that when they touched hands yesterday, it made her skin crawl.

 

All she knows is that even if everything goes wrong on the night of the party, Lucille will still love her dress.

 

* * *

  
  


_ It’s nighttime.  The other men and women have already gone to sleep, and Gale is left patrolling and alert in case of any emergency.  Not that there would ever be an emergency right now, though.  There entire operation is just to scope out the area and offer protection to any sudden threat, and they’re still in the middle of the ocean, days away from land. _

 

_ Although their ship is big, it still rocks back and forth with the crashing waves.  He looks out into the dark sky and the moon is out big and bright, casting it’s light on the tips of the currents.  From the damp steps where he’s sitting, he only needs to turn his head to see the command board of the vessel if he needs to operate it. _

 

_ “Fucking hate night patrol,” Finnick mumbles, coming out from the ship’s interior.  He’s carrying two mugs carefully, and he shoves one in Gale’s direction. _

 

_ He looks down at it the dark drink, perplexed.  “What’s in it?” _

 

_ “It’s beer.  Happy 21st, Hawthrone,” Finnick says, grinning ear-to-ear.  “You can finally drink with the boys, whad'ya say?” _

 

_ Gale rolls his eyes but takes a sip of the amber liquid.  “My birthday was last week.” _

 

_ “Shit, really?  Sorry about that, bud,” the blond says with a guilty face.  He still has his garrison cap on, sitting tall on his head.  Gale took his off a long time ago, right after the sun set because he doesn’t find it comfortable.  Finnick sits down on the stool propped up against the wall of the command room and swigs his mug too.   _

 

_ “Why do you keep signing up for night shifts?  I mean, I do it because I lost a bet with Jo, I’m booked for the next month.  But you?” _

 

_ He shrugs.  “I just like it, it’s kind of nice.  Calm.” _

 

_ “Don’t kid yourself man, none of this is nice or calm.” _

 

_ Of course, it’s true.  Brutal nights at sea and years in the marines are anything but nice.  But for once in his life, Gale feels like he’s contributing to something, like he’s not squabbling away in town waiting for someone to offer him a boring job.  And he’s meeting people like Finnick, people who he wants to know once he gets out too. _

 

_ After a few moments of silence, Odair juts his chin out at the water.  “She’s beautiful tonight isn’t she?” _

 

_ “Hm?” _

 

_ “The ocean, the water is so clear and deep.  Reminds me of home.” _

 

_ By home, Finnick means New England, Gale reminds himself.  His friend has a remorse look in his eyes, but he’s staring down into his cup.  “Once Annie and I drove two hours out to the smallest town with the most beautiful waters.  It was called Bar Harbour, and by the time we got there it was pitch black.  We didn’t know where the hotels were or what not, don’t think they even had hotels, so we just parked by the ocean, and got out for a second to stand on the rocks and look out.  She looked like this.  Sometimes I wish we’d land at a beach and Annie’d be waiting there on the shores, for me, ya know?”  Finnick shakes his head, “God, I sound so stupid.” _

 

_ “You miss her,” Gale offers, stating the obvious. _

 

_ “I just hope she’s happy right now.  She said that she wouldn’t be happy until I came home, but I don’t want to torture her for so many more years, I’d rather she be happy without me.”  Finnick is musing, but Gale doesn’t get it.  He’d rather be with someone and have that mutual need than see his girl satisfied without him.  Maybe if he were more sure of himself and confident like Finnick, he would see things differently. _

 

_ “You gotta girl at home Hawthorne?” his comrade asks, and he shakes his head grimly. _

 

_ “No.  Enlisted straight out of high school remember?  And instead of finding a sweetheart, I, um-- spread myself thin, if you know what I mean.” _

 

_ This causes Finnick to laugh, a booming noise that cuts through the ever present wind and crashing.  “A teenage lothario in the flesh.  What an honour to meet you, Private Hawthorne.” _

 

_ “Thanks, Odair,” Gale mumbles, annoyed by his friends teasing.  After over two years of serving in the marines, it’s been Finnick who he’s gotten close to.  At their base camp and during deployments, the man always manages to stay easy going, see past the things that don’t matter.  And Gale respects him for that, he hopes that one day he’s half the corporal Finnick Odair is. _

 

_ “Are you scared you won’t go back?” Gale asks out of nowhere, speaking his mind freely.  “Home, to your girl?” _

 

_ Finnick looks unfazed, shrugging and taking another sip of his beer.  It’s a large sip, Gale knows because the stuff their drinking feels strong, and his friend winces the tiniest bit.  There is fear in his eyes.  There is the fear that every marine has, of giving their whole life to their service and never escaping, but it doesn’t show anywhere but in his eyes. _

 

_ “No,” he says after a couple more moments, and then giving him a smile, the one he makes when he’s about to crack a joke.  “I can’t.  If I died out here Hathorne, Annie would kill me.” _

 

_ Gale chuckles, but the waves that surround them suddenly seem louder, more swollen.  He’s thinking they could probably swallow him up whole.  _

 

The sound of his door being opened obnoxiously loud snaps Gale out of subconsciousness, and it makes him jump in surprise.

 

“Hey Gale, sorry to wake you up,” the figure in the door says, shedding his coat.  Gale is startled, his face is probably pallid just from dreaming about Finnick again, so he rubs his eyes trying to get a better look at the person.

 

“Jesus Christ, Rory, you scared the hell out of me.”

 

“I know, I know, I said I was sorry, didn’t I?  I’m still not used to having you back home, stayed out late.  When are you moving out again?  I want this room back to myself.”

 

“I’m moving out to the city right after New Year’s.  But this was my room too, I liked it better when you just played in the mud with your dopey friends and came home before dinner.”

 

His 18 year old brother shrugs in fake apology, stepping into the room, shutting the door and turning on the bedside lamp.  After all those years he’s gotten as tall as Gale, but he’s still a bit more lanky, he carries himself with less anger and gravity than Gale ever had.  Gale’s happy for that; he never wants his sibling to need to provide the way that he did, he hopes he the family up so that no one ever would.

 

“What were you doing?  It’s almost one in the morning.”

 

“There was a party in town, the kind you used to go to.”

 

Gale scrunches his nose, the idea of his idiot brother going to those types of parties doesn’t feel right to him.  “Are you drunk?”

 

“Naw,” Rory responds, taking off his shoes and changing into his night clothes.  “Was getting there, but Prim had a bit too much to drink and wasn’t feeling too good, so I took care of her.  Sobered up pretty quickly after that.”

 

“Prim.  Primrose Everdeen,” he states in disbelief.  The little girl he’d play card games with when he would hang out with Katniss, the same one who would replace the towels on his forehead when he was sleeping off a fever.  Perhaps this information would be less confusing if he hadn’t just woken up, but his lucid trance makes the information all the more confusing.

 

Rory looks at him like he’s crazy, nodding slowly.  “Yes. That one.”

 

“You’re still chasing after her?”

 

“Geesh Gale, didn’t mom tell you?  We’re dating.  Been dating for six months, thought we would’ve brought it up in a letter or something.”  Maybe Gale still has a perplexed look on his face, because Rory speaks up.  “Are you okay, man?  You look shaken, really pale.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just having bad dreams again.”

 

Rory looks at his older brother with hurt.  Gale knows that he wants to help him but there really isn’t anything to do.  People go to war and they come back, and it scars many deeper than they thought.  It will get easier at some point - it has to.  But the memories and the emotions are still fresh in his head, and there all he sees when he closes his eyes.

 

“Did you know that when you were gone Mom talked about you to anyone that would listen?” his brother asks, diverting the subject a little bit.  “Even now that you’re back, she tells everyone that you’re such a hero, one of the bravest men she knows.”

 

“Don’t make Mom’s appraisal a reason to follow in my footsteps or something,” Gale grumbles, knowing Rory and the way he looks up to him.

 

“I’m not.  Just saying”

 

“Are you looking at colleges to apply to yet?”

 

“Yeah, I am.  I’m applying to some engineering programs, not too far from home.”

 

“Good,” Gale responds curtly.  He’s happy his brother is making smart decisions, but also following his dreams.  He just wants to check in on Rory sometimes, he knows that over some of the most important years of his younger brother’s life, he hasn’t been able to do that so much.  His mind wanders to this Saturday, and he realizes Rory is probably going too, because of Prim.  “Are you going to the Undersee’s Christmas party?”

 

“Sure am, it’s a pretty fancy affair,” Rory responds.  “Wait-- are you?  How did  _ you _ get invited?”

 

Gale shrugs, amused with his own situation as well.  “Madge asked me yesterday.”

 

“ _ Madge Undersee?  _  Really?”  The skinny boy raises his voice a little bit, before looking around, remembering how late is it.  “How could that have possibly happened?  That woman is perfect, she was my first wet dream, you know?”

 

“You’re disgusting, Rory.”

 

“Believe me, I know,” he snorts, getting into his single bed and lying down.  “I just don’t get why she’d ask  _ you _ .  Is it going to get serious?  Are you guys actually seeing each other?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve literally only talked to her once since I’ve been back, yeah?  It’s just a party, just good to catch up.”

 

Rory extends his arm over to the nightstand above him, prepared to flick off the light.  “Only once?  Now I get it.  She hasn’t gotten to know you yet, or realize how big of a moron you are.”

 

“Actually, shut up now or you’ll regret it,” Gale threatens, but he’s grinning at the banter between him and his brother.  The light is shut, so he closes his eyes once again to feel their weight, tired out by his restless and dream-filled slumber.  Rory is shuffling too, trying to get comfortable in his own bed across the room.

 

“Fine, I will,” the teenager grumbles after they’re both settled in and drifting off.  “But if you and Undersee end up actually dating, which I know you will, I get the last laugh.”

 

Gale scoffs.

 

Rory doesn’t know anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party next chapter! Tell me in the comments what you thought of this chapter, or what you think will happen for Gale and Madge. Thanks so much for reading, I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially December, so my story doesn't feel totally out of place! Yay! Hope you enjoy. :)

The party is well under way, but Madge still finds her eyes stuck to her front door, anxious for it to open.  She’s been wandering, chatting aimlessly with miscellaneous guests for almost an hour already, and she never was a patient person.  At one point she heads to the kitchen, where Lucille is setting up hor d'oeuvres on neat serving platters.

 

“You haven’t seen anyone walk in for a while, have you?”

 

The girl shakes her head, smiling knowingly.  “No Miss, but when I do see your marine, I’ll let you know.”  Madge nods, embarrassed by how blatant she’s being about waiting for Gale, but also grateful that she has an ally in this house who knows her intentions.  It’s hard to walk around and socialize and pretend to be interested when all she’s waiting for is for Gale to show up.

 

She wanders for a little bit longer, giving polite smiles and words to whoever approaches her.  This is why she always hates her dad’s holiday parties these days.  Her mom used to make it a bit more homey, more warm, but now the entire affair is devoid of her mother’s touch and is essentially just a networking tool for her father to know more people.  Madge stays by the main entrance though, waiting for someone new to arrive.

 

When the door opens, she almost jumps, but relaxes completely when she see’s it’s Peeta and Katniss.  Prim is by their side, wearing a beautiful red number that Madge wishes she found at the store too, because even now she’s having second thoughts about her black dress.

 

“Hey guys!  Merry Christmas,” Madge greets approaching her three friends and offering hugs.  “You can give your coats to that man over there, he’ll give you a ticket and everything.”

 

“Are you the greeter for tonight Madge?” Peeta jokes, shrugging off his double breasted coat and passing it over to the attendant.

 

She laughs nervously.  “Um, no.  I was just hanging out around here, staying away from the crowds inside, for now.”  It’s a lousy excuse, but it’s not untrue.  Peeta seems to buy it, nodding in understanding and handing her a cardboard box with the bakery logo on it.

 

“They’re chocolate eclairs, for you and your dad,” Katniss explains, “We know how much he likes them.”

 

Madge’s heart hurts a little bit, knowing that her father probably walks to the Mellark bakery when she’s back at college to buy chocolate eclairs for himself.  She thanks them warmly, ushering them into the living room where many other people are socializing, while she heads to the kitchen to put the pastries down.

 

But Prim follows, tapping her on the shoulder.  “Hey Madge, you haven’t seen the Hawthornes arrive yet, have you?”

 

She’s caught off guard, but remembers Delly saying something about Prim and Rory dating.  She almost wants to tell the girl the funny irony of her question, that she too is looking for a Hawthorne, but she holds back.  It’s far too early to be spreading rumours about herself, she’s only seen the man once since they both came back, and for all she knows he could be a total bore and not for her.

 

Instead, Madge decides to be vague.  “No, I haven’t.  I hope they’re arriving soon as well, though.”

 

Prim nods kindly, walking the other way towards the party and following her sister.  Even though she’s in her graduating year of high school, she’s still shorter and thinner than most her age and her face is still full and youthful.  But no one would mistaken Primrose Everdeen for a child - her mature, purposeful demeanor and slight curves that have filled out over the years make it clear that she’s grown up since five years ago.

 

Lucille is no longer in the kitchen, probably serving the platters of appetizers she was laying out, so Madge sits down at the counter staring at the box of eclairs.  She opens it slightly, just to get a peak, and she’s met with puffy, cream-filled desserts coated in a glossy chocolate.  They make her salivate and her stomach grumble, and she’s just been torturing herself for the past hour walking around and socializing, so surely she can sneak one in before dinner?  

 

She decides to tell her father later that Peeta had only brought five, and to take the sixth out of the box and put it in her mouth.  It’s rich yet light, and Madge groans at how good it tastes.  Pastries from the Mellark’s was definitely something she missed greatly from home.

 

The eclair is almost gone in two bites, and Madge stuffs the rest of it in her mouth to finish it off.  She’s thinking about more dessert and savouring the taste when she hears chuckling from behind her.  Immediately she turns around and sees Gale standing there at the entrance to her kitchen, wearing a full black suit with a crisp white shirt.  She reaches for the nearest napkin and wipes her mouth, getting off the barstool to face him.

 

“Hi,” she mumbles mid chew, covering her mouth with the paper.

 

His eyes twinkle.  “Hey there, sorry I’m late.  Did I miss much?”

 

Madge rolls her eyes gesturing at first, the empty kitchen, and second, the box of eclairs.  “No, I wouldn’t say you missed much at all.  I didn’t even here you come in though, I’m so sorry”

 

“Oh don’t worry about that.  You seemed a little preoccupied,” he jokes, but then he looks down at her dress, admiring the way she looks.  “You’re stunning,” he states simply, and Madge can’t help but blush and give him a playful twirl.  It's all she can do to not squeal and melt into him right then and there.  If she takes this all too seriously she knows she’ll cave, and Madge doesn’t think that’s what Gale needs right now.

 

“You too,” she adds, looking at his sleek and crisp suit that did little to hide the definition in his body.  “I’m surprise you’re wearing a suit, a little bit.”

 

Gale smiles amusedly.  “Why is that?”

 

Madge rambles when she’s nervous.  “I don't know, I thought you’d be in uniform for some reason.”

 

“That's only to state funded events, funerals, things like that,” he explains, and Madge wonders why that idea even crossed her mind.

 

“Oh.  I really don't know, it's just how I pictured you would look when you showed up.”

 

“Do you picture me a lot?” Gale’s eyes burn down at her and Madge turns red.

 

“Let's go into the living room, I'm sure there are people you'd want to meet.”

 

Madge guides him into the party, where everyone is busy chatting and sipping on cocktails.  She hopes no one approaches them, that they can just listen to the music and talk a little bit more, but of course they aren’t that lucky.  Many guests approach either of them, asking about their time at school or in the marines, never noticing or acknowledging the fact that they’re a unit.

 

For this Madge is thankful, especially when her father comes up to him and starts chatting away.

 

“Gale Hawthorne.  What a fine young man you’ve become,” Mayor Undersee notes, nodding his head in approval.  “Your mother must be very proud of you.”

 

“Almost too proud, Sir,” Gale jokes, scratching the back of his head nervously.

 

“That's never a bad thing son.  Always let a parent be proud of their child, especially if they’re like Madgey over here, never home to keep her poor dad company.”

 

He’s joking, but it still makes Madge cringe with maybe embarrassment, or shame.  She vowed to come home more often in the past few years, but her school work never allowed that to happen.  Her dad is lonely, and although he’s constantly surrounded by the townspeople and always busy himself, Madge wishes she’d at least remember to call every once in awhile.

 

Gale laughs a little bit but doesn’t comment on that, sensing her discomfort perhaps.  He looks down at his drink that a waiter has put in his hand while Madge’s father seems to just observe the man, curious to know more.

 

“So boy, what division of the marines did you come from?”

 

“The 3rd division, sir.”

 

“Ah, out in Japan?  That’s a long way from home, no wonder your mother is so happy to have you home.  Where were you stationed, near Tokyo?”

 

“No, a bit further south.  In Uruma.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Mayor Undersee muses, looking truly engaged.  “Japan is one of the most beautiful countries I’ve ever travelled to.  I’m going to take you one day, Madge.  You ever thought to vacation in Japan, son?”

 

Gale gives him a grim chuckle.  “I don’t think I could anymore, no.”

 

“Fair enough, fair enough.  Well, I’m going to go check up on a few other guests. Good seeing you Hawthorne,” Madge’s father concludes, stepping away and giving them a short wave.  Gale waves back, nodding at the man as he leaves.

 

“I didn’t know you were in Japan,” Madge breathes out as soon as there alone, but Gale has to lean in in order to hear her properly.  The chatter seems to have gotten louder, closer, and she feels more suffocated than ever.  He nods in response, but also begins to look around him, noticing the crowding.

 

“Do you want to go outside?” he proposes, and Madge nods quickly to usher him out of the room.

 

Gale shows his ticket to the coat check man to retrieve his coat, and Madge goes into the closet where they keep their own outerwear to retrieve hers.  It’s not too cold outside, but it looks like it’s snowing lightly and Madge doesn’t want to freeze.  By the time she gets it on, Gale’s already dressed, waiting for her to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

They sit by her front door, where a stone bench is shielded by the roofing of her front porch.

 

Gale didn’t feel to comfortable, talking about the marines with Mayor Undersee, but he is a nice man who just wants to make small talk.  And besides, impressing the mayor is never a bad thing, and he hopes that the mayor thinks highly of him or at least remembers him vividly from before.

 

Tonight, Madge is the perfect cocktail of soft fabrics and exposed skin.  Right now, he can see goosebumps smattered across her chest and the way she sucks in the cold air through her nose.  She turns her head and catches him staring, and quickly looks away again to smile to herself.  Gale likes that he makes her nervous, a little bit out of her comfort zone.  He thinks that everyone should always be a little bit out of their comfort zone.

 

“I don’t believe him, you know?” 

 

“Hm?” Madge responds, trying to figure out what he means.

 

“Your dad.  When he says there’s no such thing as too proud.  I don’t believe him.”

 

“Why, because  _ you _ were too proud?” she asks while laughing, joking with him, but Gale nods.

 

“Exactly.  Pride makes you stupid, and that’s definitely true of me,” he starts.  “I was such an asshole in high school, for no reason too.”

 

“But you’ve changed,” she reasons, crinkling her nose.

 

“That doesn’t make the past any different.  I just wish I had more perspective on what mattered and what didn’t.  Then I would’ve been nicer, would’ve held less grudges,” Gale explains.  Madge doesn’t have anything to add, so she stares at her shoes, and then out at the lights dangled on the pine tree in her yard.  He wants to fill the silence.

 

“Do you think you’ve changed since high school?”

 

Madge laughs.  “I really hope so.  Back then I still thought I was meant to be a doctor or a politician or something.  I didn’t do anything for myself.”

 

“What  _ is it _ that you want to do?  With your music degree, I mean.”

 

“Teach, maybe,” she replies, shrugging and keeping her eyes trained in front of her.

 

“Really?  I always pictured you to be the performing type.”

 

“Well, I’ll still perform when given the opportunity, I just don’t think I want to make a career out of it.  I’m performing on Tuesday, for the holiday charity concert thing.”

 

Gale thinks for a while, and realizes he’ll be there too.  “Posy and her choir are singing at that concert I think, so I can finally listen to you play.”

 

“Finally?  Have you been anticipating this for a while?” Madge jokes.

 

“I used to pass by the auditorium at school sometimes and you’d be practicing.  Never got to listen to you closely, but now I can.”

 

“Ah well, prepared to be enormously underwhelmed,” Madge jokes.  “I’m pretty unprepared.”

 

“You’re always pretty,” he jibes.  It’s a bad attempt at flirting, so Madge snickers a little bit but still he sees a blush blooming from her lower cheeks.  He likes to tease her and see the way her face flushes, how she giggles nervously to try to brush it off.  It’s all true of course, but her reaction is such an added benefit.

 

Madge is silent for a while longer, so Gale nudges her slightly.  “Do you want to go back inside?”

 

She shakes her head, looking into his eyes.  Hers are icy blue, and Gale didn’t ever think that blue could remind him of fire.  “Not particularly, no.”

 

“Ok, I guess we could stay out here and--”

 

Her kiss catches him off guard, knocking the wind out of him.  Madge leaned forward and pressed their lips together, hands coming up to frame his face.  Gale barely gets to feel the way her lips feel, how they move against him before Madge pulls away, hand flying to her lips and eyes more open than ever before.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry.  Tell me if that was wrong?” she spits out erratically, but Gale shakes his head calmly and peels her hand away from her face, putting it in his.  

 

“No, this is good,” he reassures her, seizing her lips once again.

 

Madge tastes like chocolate, and maybe the champagne she’s been drinking.  It intoxicated Gale and makes him lean into her trying to feel her more.  It’s soon, he knows it’s soon, but Madge wants it too, and the lights and snow around the front porch make the whole thing almost  _ too _ picturesque.  Gale wants to kiss her more and more until sun rises, and the way she nips his lower lip makes him groan and move closer to her for more.

 

But just as the kiss begins to deepen, they hear the front doors creak open slowly and they both jump apart, eager to see who interrupted their kiss.

 

It’s just guests leaving the party, and Gale is grateful it wasn’t Mayor Undersee or anyone else he would recognize.  As they sit apart contemplating the way they’d just been connected, Madge can’t help but laugh at their brashness.  Gale joins in.  Only a couple of hours with this girl has him giddy, and to think that he’s known her all his life but not in this way; he wishes he did.

 

“Um…” Madge starts, looking down at the ground as if deep in thought.  “I’d like to see you again, if possible.”

 

“That is very possible,” Gale responds, mocking her politeness.  “We see each other around all the time, let’s not be anal about it.  I’ll see you at the concert in two days, right?”

 

She nods eagerly, satisfied with the decision.  

 

And satisfied doesn’t even begin to describe how Gale is feeling right now.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Madge sits patiently backstage, miming the piece she’s going to play with her fingers tapping against her thighs.  Even though her act is near the end of the charity concert, the organizers want everyone to be backstage and ready for the whole event.  So all performers are packed in the backstage of the high school auditorium, talking quietly among each other.

 

She’s not nervous; she studies music every day in college and this piece was one she’d written herself for a final assignment.  Madge could probably play it with her eyes closed or with her toes, but she still wants to make sure she presses every note with the right tone and conveys all the feeling.

 

Right now the school choir is singing a few songs to open the show, and Madge can see Posy Hawthorne belting out the words to a carol from the wing.  Her fine black hair is curled into little ringlets, and Madge can tell that Posy is trying to look her best.

 

The choir sings their last note, and they walk off in a practiced manner with their hands crossed behind their back.  When the littlest Hawthorne passes Madge, she gives her a little nudge.

 

“Great job out there, Posy.”

 

“Thanks,” the twelve year old says fondly, stepping out of the line of singers headed towards the dressing rooms.  “When are you playing?”

 

“I think there are still like, six acts before it’s my turn,” Madge estimates.  “But really, you guys were awesome out there, I always wished I could sing so badly, but not all of us are blessed with the beautiful voice.”

 

“Well you have the piano, and you’re amazing at it.  Choir is just a club I go to twice a week,” Posy points out, and Madge shrugs, understanding the fact.   The little girl is very good and keeping conversation.  “How was your Christmas party?”

 

Madge thinks about a good answer for that.  Ever since the party a few nights ago, she can’t stop thinking about Gale.  When she’d kissed him on her porch out of nowhere, he’d been so calm about it and accepting of her feelings, as if falling head over heels for someone you’d just reconnected with was a rational feeling to have.   He had kissed her back, grounded her and soothed her for those short moments, and ever since Madge has felt warmed up by the idea of seeing him again.  She knows he’s in the audience somewhere, watching his sister with his family.  She’s scared that if she spots him during the performance it might fluster her, so she’s vowed to only look down at her hands.

 

“The party was good.  Usually it’s such a bore for me, but this time it was fine.”

 

“You brought Gale, didn’t you?”  Madge’s face goes red.  She didn’t know how aware Posy was of the things that she was doing with her older brother.

 

“How do you know that?” she asks quickly, trying to sound casual.

 

The girl shrugs.  “I heard him talking about you with Rory when they got home.  He said that you guys talked a lot and that... somehow you’re different, yet completely the same as before.”  Posy almost sounds like she’s reciting something she’s tried to memorize for school, and Madge knows that the sister has been eavesdropping more than Gale would like.

 

“Oh,” is all Madge is able to make of that.  “Yeah, we did talk a lot.”

 

“Are you guys  _ dating  _ now?” Posy teases, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.  Madge laughs out loud and how ridiculous Posy is making all of this sound and shakes her head.

 

“No.  It’s still too soon to say, and I don’t know about… Well, to be honest with you, it’s just hard to tell when we’re both at home, right?  Our lives have changed so much, I don’t even live here anymore, and hanging out with Gale here almost feels like we’re in high school again.  I don’t know how I’ll feel when I head back to the city, I don’t know how Gale will feel either.”

 

“That makes a lot of sense,” Posy assures.  “I think it’s good that Gale is home though.  He needs familiarity.”

 

Madge cocks her head.  “What do you mean?”

 

“He’s still getting used to not being in Japan, you know?  He.. he has nightmares about it sometimes, I hear him getting up at night.”

 

Madge guesses that Gale would not want her to know that, or would at least want to tell her himself, and Posy always had a bit of a big mouth.  She means well, just want to see her brother be his normal self again, but Madge tries to disregard that information.  She nods in understanding at Posy, letting the girl run off to join her choir friends.

 

Madge had never thought about it that way, about Gale coming back from the marines just weeks ago, so she vows to keep what Posy said into consideration but to never bring it up.

 

She sits patiently and listens to the rest of the acts come on.  There is a string quartet, a brother and sister doing a modern holiday song on guitar and vocals, and a dance that Madge wishes she had a better view of.  By the time it’s her turn, the crowd is still clapping loudly and seems to have kept their energy up.  The fact soothes her, gives her more confidence to perform well.

 

Some of the stage crew wheel out the glossy grand piano that was donated to the school a few years ago, back when Madge was in her senior year.  It’s all comfortable to her, and when she steps out onto stage and hears the sprinkling of applause and sits down at the bench, Madge doesn’t look out, only in.

 

* * *

 

Gale didn’t bother to take an event program for the concert, he doesn’t think he needs to.  Posy already told him that her choir was going third, and other than that he only cares about one other act.  So he’s staring at the intricate and old looking ceiling lights, listening to the murmuring of the crowds when suddenly they all go quiet and he hears the sound of footsteps on stage.

 

Madge’s heels are clacking loudly on the wooden platform, and although the sound is jarring and awkward she doesn’t seem alarmed or phased by it at all.  Instead, she bows slightly and smiles like only the mayor’s daughter would know how to do, and sits down on the piano bench with confidence.

 

“That’s Madge,” Vick explains to him, and Gale just nods and bites his lip trying to hide his laugh.  Apparently Rory didn’t spill all of the news about him and Madge to their younger brother, and all Vick’s been doing is trying to get him settled back in, make things familiar again.

 

It’s a kind gesture, Gale appreciates it.  He also feels like he should spend more time with his younger brother.  When he left for Japan, Vick was still only a pesky little boy and now he’s sixteen - he’s going through all the problems Gale knew so well, with high school and romance and figuring out the rest of his life.   He was there for Rory, and Posy still has time, but he missed out on an important part of Vick’s life, and perhaps in some ways they both want to try harder now.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“She looks good, doesn’t she?” he asks, and Gale shrugs, not really knowing how to reply.  Madge looks beautiful, tonight she’s in a turtleneck sweater and a skirt with the front pieces of hair pinned back out of her face.

 

“Sure,” he curtly responds, reducing his voice to a whisper as Madge begins to play.

 

It’s captivating, of course.  Madge plays like she’s nothing but the music, a hollow shell to allow melodies to flow through and exit through her fingertips.  The song she chooses is not happy nor sad, but all Gale hears is climbing melodies that sound like a conversation between two voices.  He’s drawn into the way her hands move across the keys and how stoic her face still remains, only looking down a handful of times at her hands.

 

Gale always knew Madge was gifted, but not like this.  This kind of performance is breathtaking and moving, and when she plays her last note and looks like she’s taking it all in, the town erupts in applause and whistles for the woman.  She used to always play around the community and for the school, many of these people probably remember what she sounded like when she was just a little girl.  It’s a proud moment for everyone.

 

Something about the song, or maybe the way she smiles warm and bright when she bows one last time has Gale giddy and standing up to clap louder.  Or maybe it’s just the girl.

 

People follow his lead, giving Madge a standing ovation, and Gale knows she saw him stand first in the crowd.  He knows because she’s staring right at him, eyes lingering but not giving anything up.  

 

He needs to see her, needs to tell her everything, so he informs Vick he’s leaving to use the restroom and makes his way out of the auditorium, pushing past some clapping audience members.

 

The empty halls of the high school are exactly same, nothing has changed, and it’s a little unnerving if Gale’s to be honest.  The faded tiles and neat lines of lockers leave the building stuck in time.  It makes him feel like the last five years of his life didn’t happen at all and he’s back at school, thinking about the pretty blonde girl he sees in front of the piano.

 

Madge is in the halls too, thankfully, taking a sip from the water fountain with her back turned away from him.  Gale doesn’t mean to always be sneaking up on her, but when he walks up to the side of the fountain and leans against the wall he just knows she’s going to be startled when she’s done with her drink of water.  And he’s right.  Madge jumps slightly with wide eyes, but relaxes as soon as she sees him.

 

“Hi…” she greets coyly, tucking more hair behind her ears.

 

“Hey.  Why are you out here?”

 

“Needed some air.  It’s pretty stuffy backstage.”

 

“You were amazing, I’m honestly stunned,” Gale confesses, and Madge goes flush.  He likes it when he sees her blushing on the apples of her cheeks, so he keeps up his praise.  “The audience was completely still, I swear it was brilliant.”

 

“Thank you.  I just wrote it for an assignment a couple months ago, so I already knew it by heart.”

 

“What kind of assignment?” he asks, just trying to prolong talking to her.

 

“Influences from Japanese pianists.”  Madge says it almost as if it’s a confession, and Gale raises his eyebrows.

 

“Japanese, eh?”

 

“Yeah.  I picked it because of you, though.  I know you probably didn’t listen to Japanese modern piano music when you were there, but I don’t know, you just reminded me of it I guess.”

 

It’s a confession that makes Gale’s heart skip a beat, that Madge was browsing through sheets of music and picked one just because of him.  It’s a tiny gesture, she probably just grabbed onto any source of inspiration she could find, but still he glowers.  “Wow, I’m honoured, Undersee.  I thought you would’ve picked something by much earlier, one your favourites or something.”

 

“Well you’re  _ quickly _ becoming one of  _ my _ favourites,” she flirts, and Gale knows he’s done for.  Madge’s eyes are lit up and teasing, and she pauses for just a moment longer before she adds, “or something.”

 

It’s Gale who leans into kiss her this time, capturing her lips with ease and snaking his hands around her waist.  Soon she’s pressed against the high school hallway walls, arms joining up around his neck and smiling into his lips reciprocating his advances.  They’re both delirious with happiness, some sort of new hope that makes the irony of kissing this girl in this building a little less important.  

 

But of course as soon as it begins, the muttering and chatter begins to be louder and closer than before.  The concert is over, and people are leaving the auditorium.

 

They pull away, lingering just the slightest.  Madge’s eyes want more, and she frowns a little bit.  “I want to kiss you more.  Somewhere we won’t be interrupted every time.”

 

“Okay,” Gale shrug, never objecting to words like those.  “Sounds good to me.”

 

Families and couples begin to file out of the auditorium doors, and Madge follows him towards the crowds of people where his family is.  It’s just Vick and his mom, because Rory decided to spend time with Prim instead of attending tonight, and Posy is still backstage with her choir.  They both have their coats on, and they look particularly surprised to see him with a girl.

 

“Hello Mrs. Hawthorne,” Madge greets kindly and shakes his mother’s hand.  

 

“Please call me Hazelle, and hello to you too.  You were really great tonight Madge, truly.”

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

“Of course,” his mother responds smiling genuinely, always encouraging and full of praise.  She turns to Gale.  “I’m going to go get the car warmed up and brought around, you and Vick can just come out to the front in five minutes okay?”

 

He nods quickly, letting his mother scurry off trying to beat the parade of cars leaving the school.  Which leaves him and Madge with Vick, who’s looking down at his feet.  Vick was always an awkward one around beautiful women, so Gale decides to just continue their conversation between each other.

 

“So Madge, Christmas plans?”

 

It’s meant to be a generic and pleasant question, but Madge frowns.  “Not really.  Dad is always out helping with food drives and visiting families on Christmas Eve, so I might just stay home, find some movies to watch.”

 

“What?” Vick interrupts, suddenly interested in the conversation.  “No Christmas dinner or anything?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve done Christmas dinner since high school,” she admits cringing inwards at herself, and Vick shakes his head without saying another word.

 

Gale completes the thought for his younger brother.  “You could come over to our house for dinner, we always have extra food.”

 

Madge immediately shakes her head.  “No, it’s fine, I really can’t impose like that I--”

 

“It’s not a problem.  We’ll ask Mom now and if it’s not fine, we’ll let you know,” Vick insists, but Madge is still skeptical.  She turns to Gale with a worried look.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?  It’s perfect.”

 

So the plans are made, and Madge leaves them smiling to herself, looking back at Gale three too many times.  Gale and Vick walk out of the school and into the frigid night, waiting for their mother to pull up.  Gale scratches his head, not really understanding why Vick would invite Madge over if they barely talk.  He decides to tell him then and there, to avoid any confusion if Vick has a crush on Madge or something.

 

“Madge and I, we’re um--”

 

“I know, I got it,” the sixteen year old confirms in a way that makes Gale shut up.  “When you left the concert I figured it out.”

 

And Vick went from being the clueless little brother to a moody teenager who knows too much.  It makes Gale smile, and Christmas is definitely looking up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it or have any thoughts or opinions? Let me know in the comments, reading them brightens up my day. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time getting this one written, I swear I was beating a dead horse. If you like it anyways, leave me a review, or maybe some words of motivation! Always appreciate it. :)

 

“So tell me again why I’m cooking Christmas dinner for the mayor’s daughter?” Hazel asks skeptically as she cuts carrots and puts them in the roasting pan.

 

“Because Vick has a crush,” Gale responds jokingly, just trying to piss his brother off.

 

And it works.  Vick chucks a raw piece of potato and him but Gale manages to catch it, tossing it back into the bowl where his little brother is stationed.  Their mother rolls her eyes, but she shouldn’t expect anything more than her sons goofing around when she makes them all help with Christmas dinner.

 

“It’s not me who has a crush, it’s  _ him. _ ” Vick is taking the whole ordeal too seriously, so Rory and Gale share a pleased look.  Vick called dibs on the best job, making the mashed potatoes, so it’s fine if he suffers a bit of fraternal teasing.

 

Hazelle knows it’s Gale who wants her here.  She knows that he was invited to the Christmas party by her and she saw them talking the night of the Christmas concert.  But Gale doesn’t think anyone realizes how much he likes her, how invested he is in this thing with Madge.  It wouldn’t make sense to any logical person, but it does to him.  Gale knows it makes sense to her too.

 

“Well not that it’s a problem, we always have plenty of leftovers when it’s just us,” his mom explains, and Gale just waits for the “but.”  “But I suppose I just wonder why.  Doesn’t she want to eat with her family, not with us?”

 

“Her dad’s not going to be home tonight, he’s doing mayor stuff.  But she loves the holidays, I don’t want her to feel like she came all the way home just to sit in bed all by herself tonight, so I invited her.  I knew that we were just doing Christmas by ourselves this year, so I hoped you wouldn’t mind.”  He hopes his reasons are enough to convince Hazelle that this isn’t all absurd.

 

Usually they go over to the Everdeens, or the Everdeens come here.  But since Gale is home, Hazel had decided that she wants all her children under one roof, just by themselves this Christmas Eve.  Obviously, Madge being there ruins the idea just a little bit, but she’s just one person.  And Gale knows his mom would rather see him happy and comfortable than feel like a prisoner kept at home for Christmas Eve, so she obliges willingly.

 

“See, I don’t understand why  _ I  _ can’t go over to the Everdeen’s for dinner if Prim is lonely.  Isn’t it the same thing?” Rory insists, and Gale rolls his eyes.

 

“Uh, no, because you’re supposed to be spending time with me and Prim has her own family to eat dinner with,” Gale explains, not really buying his words but more reiterating his mother for the upteenth time.

 

“And you’re already helping, so you might as well taste the fruits of your labour,” Hazelle adds.

 

Rory is in charge of making the dinner rolls tonight, and he’s currently kneading away at the pale dough.  Gale is making the stuffing that they’ll add into the turkey - already put into the oven a couple of hours ago.  His job is easier, sure, but he’s the most likely to mess up out of all of them.

 

Rory changes the conversation, knowing that his argument has a moot point.  “Where’s Pose?  Isn’t she supposed to make dessert?”

 

“How do you not remember this?  As consolation for you whining about Prim all the time, we’re going over to the Everdeen’s and Mellark’s for dessert.  So Posy’s off the hook for now,” Vick explains, clearly frustrated with his brother’s stupidity.

 

“I know that’s the plan.  But  _ where _ is she right now, this household isn’t an equitable society if Posy’s not helping out.”

 

“This house was never an equitable society…” Gale mutters under his breath, and Hazel’s clearly had enough.

 

“Please, everyone.  Just help me without making me want to tear my ears out.  Everyone knows the plan, we aren’t going to change our plan, and that’s just how it’s going to be.”

 

And with that, all of her sons shut up.

 

They work hard until everything’s on a stovetop or in the oven, cleaning up their mess and setting the table.  Gale can’t remember his last Christmas at home, and setting their round table with special placemats and polished utensils feels extra special this time, so he’s more than happy to take over the task.  Posy comes home after a bit, and her eyes widen and her smile brightens as she inhales the smell of Christmas dinner.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier to help, I was with my friends and lost track of time.”

 

“That’s quite alright, my dear.  Could you just put on something a bit nice?  We have a guest.”  Even though Posy’s twelve, everyone still baby’s her and lets her get away with things.  No one has any objections to that, so the girls nods obediently, heading up to her room.  She knows Madge is coming, and is really looking forward to it as well.

 

And Gale has taken the time to tidy himself up a little bit to.  He changed into a grey sweater that he apparently owned and a pair of new jeans.  He’s spent years in a standard uniform without putting much thought into his clothes, and he puts it onto his mental checklist to go shopping and find out what his “style” is now.

 

In about an hour the doorbell rings, and Gale lets Posy open it.  He doesn’t want to seem eager, like he’s been dying to see her all day.  But when he hears her soft laugh and the sound of her voice he has to wander out from downstairs to say hello.

 

She’s chatting happily with Posy holding a cardboard box in her hands when she gazes up at him, eyes twinkling like the snow outside.  It makes his heartbeat speed up, he can’t lie, and Gale wishes that he could kiss her right then and there, but instead they stand at a comfortable distance, waving cordially.

 

“Hey Madge, merry Christmas.”

 

“Thanks, you too,” she giggles back, clearly amused with how polite and platonic they’re acting in front of his family.  “I was just telling Posy what a ditz I am.  I didn’t know about everyone going out to the Everdeens for dessert.  I spent the day making this pie.”  She admits it with a nervous chuckle, holding up the cardboard box.

 

Hazel comes out from the kitchen to greet her too, giving the mayor’s daughter a warm hug.  “Don’t you worry about that dear, I’m sure we’ll put your pie to good use.  We might have room after for more dessert, or you could take half of it back home…”

 

“Actually, I was thinking that I wouldn’t go with all of you to the Everdeens.  I was never invited, I really don’t want to overstep and--”

 

“Well that won’t do.  We can leave you in this house all alone.  Would you want to go home early then?”

 

“No.  Well, maybe Gale can keep me company while you guys go for dessert.  The two of us can eat the pie, we’ll probably finish it.”  Madge flashes a mischievous glance at Gale, and he knows that she’s acting extra sweet to get what she wants.  If he was the one to have suggested him and Madge staying behind in the house, Hazel would’ve lost her mind.  But because it’s Madge, she seems more than happy to please her guest.

 

“Oh of course, if Gale is fine with that.  It’s the least he can do for inviting you over so last minute.”

 

Maybe his mother is in on it too.  Either way, Gale is thankful that this night is looking up, even more than before.

 

When they’re all flooding into their small dining room and no one’s watching, Gale snakes his arm around her waist and presses a kiss against her cheek to whisper in her ear.

 

“I know what you’re up to,” he mutters playfully, and Madge gives him a look of fake innocence, clutching his hand to her body.

 

“And what  _ am _ I up to, Corporal?”

 

“I’m not exactly sure,” he says honestly, thinking about the grand scheme of things.  “Something.  Something special.”

 

Madge doesn’t confirm nor deny.  She just kisses him on the lips briefly, not long enough for anyone to notice but long enough for Gale to know he’s long gone.

 

Dinner is delicious, as expected.  In the marines they’d whip up a special dinner, something that seemed like Christmas dinner but wasn’t the same thing.  There’s nothing quite the same as homemade mashed potato and turkey.  Of all his siblings, it’s clear that he’s enjoying it all the most.  Posy, Vick and Rory get this every year, and he just knows that when they start to leave home they’ll feel the exact same way.

 

* * *

 

Madge can’t remember the last time she ate a real Christmas dinner.  It was before her mother had past, probably even before her father was elected mayor.  It’s just not something they ever committed to at the Undersees’.

 

But right now, with Posy talking away and the Hawthorne boys being all smiles, there’s something familiar and warm about sitting at the circular table eating delicious food.  She really hopes they don’t mind her there, because Madge feels completely at home and comfortable.  When she steals a couple of looks with Gale he looks amused, happy that she’s having a good time.

 

Halfway through dinner they start talking about plans for the new year, resolutions and promises their keeping to themselves.  Madge really hasn’t thought about it too much, so instead she diverts the question towards New Year’s Eve itself, blabbering on about her plans.

 

“Well, I’m heading back to the city in five days, to spend New Year’s with my classmates, so that should be a lot of fun.”

 

She sees a hint of hesitation in Gale’s eyes, she knows they haven’t talked about this at all.  But Madge pretends not to notice, instead keeping eye contact with Hazelle and smiling on.  They’ll have to talk about it later, when his family leaves, about how rushed and crazy there lives are going to become.

 

“What about you, Rory?” Hazelle asks, moving along the table.  “Plans?  Hopes?  Aspirations?”

 

“Uh, get into college I guess.”

 

“That’s all?” his mother laughs, urging her son on.

 

“Well, sure.  Getting into to college is like moving on with my life, following my passion, all that corny stuff.  I want to do that, settle down with Primrose…”

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Gale interrupts laughing, looking at Rory as if he’s gone mad.  “Settling down?  What are you talking about?”

 

“Not marriage, obviously,” the teen explains.  “What I mean is just figure out where we’re headed, set some resolutions for our relationship too, right?”

 

Gale nods and laughs it off, but Madge knows he gets it.  She certainly does.

 

Soon, everyone is almost completely stuffed with just enough room for dessert.  Posy jokes that they’ll burn enough calories walking over to the Everdeens’ anyways, and everyone helps to clean the table and pack the leftovers for a while.  With three sons in the house, Hazelle has less leftovers in the house than Madge would expect considering they had a full turkey and tons of delicious leftovers.

 

“Okay, I think it’s just about time to head over to the Everdeens.  I just got a call from Mr. Mellark, dessert’s almost out of the oven,” Hazel explains, urging her younger kids to get their coats on.  Rory is already bundled up and waiting at the door, probably eager to go see Prim.  

 

And of course the Mellarks would be making freshly baked dessert.  Part of Madge wants to change her mind and head over to just to smell Peeta’s dad’s pumpkin tarts, but her desire to spend time with Gale outweighs that completely.  This is probably one of their only chances to be alone, not in public or surrounded by others.

 

Madge goes into the Hawthorne’s bathroom to wash up.  Naturally, there’s a smear of gravy on her cheek that’s been sitting on her face since dinner and she looks over her the way she looks once more just to make sure she’s fine.  She was struggling to find something to wear, something that was both festive but also casual enough for dinner at the Hawthornes; overdressing was her number one crime in high school.  She’d settled for a red blouse and a dark pair of jeans, nothing too special or ornate, but the way that Gale looked at her made her blush so much she swore she matched her top.

 

When Madge comes out of the bathroom, the rest of the family seems to have left.  Gale is in the living room sitting on the couch, scrolling through channels on the TV.  He motions her over and she sits down next to him, leaning against Gale’s solid frame and letting his arm snake around her torso.

 

“What’s on?”

 

“Holiday specials.  Movies, that kind of thing.”

 

“Home Alone?  I’ve seen this one too many times,” she laughs, and she feels the warmth of Gale’s breath against her head as he chuckles along with her.  

 

“Me too.  I think I’m practically memorized at this point.”

 

So they watch the old movie silently, but she feels Gale’s fingers drumming against her stomach.  Her shirt has ridden up so it’s just skin against skin, and it makes her heart beat just a bit faster.  After a couple minutes of watching, Gale starts talking again.  Of course, the reason they stayed behind wasn’t to watch Home Alone, so Madge shifts herself to that she’s looking back at him.

 

“You didn’t tell me about New Year’s.”

 

“It never came up,” she explains.  “I don’t know, I didn’t think it would be a big deal.  I’m sorry if it surprised you.”

 

“No, it’s not a big deal when I think about it, I don’t know why it shocked me so much,” he starts, reaching for the remote and turning down the television.  “I guess I haven’t really thought about  _ us _ beyond that time, you know?  Seeing you, being with you in town is surreal, it almost feels too right.”

 

Madge scrunches her nose.  “Surreal how?”

 

“Surreal like everything is perfect with you.  I’m scared it’s going to end.”

 

Gale’s being so honest and open it makes her heart throb.  She leans in and plants a kiss on his lips, soft and promising, hoping it’ll bring some form of comfort.  It’s meant to be innocent and lingering, but soon he pulls her in closer and his lips ask for more.  Madge gladly leans forward so that she’s on top of him, looping her hands around his neck and moving her lips with more insistence.  

 

He’s everything she could ever dream of.  Strong, and lean, and when she kisses that tendon running along his neck he groans loudly, it might be her name.  His hands are still wandering underneath her top, stroking the planes of her stomach and rising dangerously close to her bra.

 

They let it go on for a couple minutes longer before Madge breaks away.

 

“Not here.  Not in your living room,” she laughs, and Gale agrees, chuckling along and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“There;s never going to be a perfect place, is there?”

 

She scoffs.  “The world doesn’t work that way.” 

 

It’s an answer they’ll both have to settle with for now.  Instead of letting their intimate moments escalate into anything more, they continue to watch the movie, Madge tucked into Gale’s body leaning against his chest.  

 

She wants to keep this moment forever so she can think about it every time she forgets what happiness feels like.  Last Christmas she stayed at school and ended up playing drinking games with Johanna until the sun came up and they were both livid and hungover.  Lying on a couch with Gale Hawthorne feels just right though, it feels like what the holidays should be about, and she can’t help but think she wants this warmth all year round.

 

Halfway through the film Madge hears Gale dozing off, softly snoring behind her.  She doesn't mind, she knows the feeling of drifting off while watching movies all too well.  Madge wonders if the idea of the marines still tires him out, if he’s still exhausted by years of being away from home.

 

Gale answers that question for her half an hour later, when he starts struggling and scrunching his eyes in his sleep.

 

Madge immediately backs away from his hold, not because she thinks he’ll hurt her, but more because it feels like an intimate moment, something that Gale wouldn't want her to see.  She hasn't asked him at all about what Posy mentioned back on the night of the concert, and she wasn't planning on it either.  But right now she can tell that he's having a bad dream and for a second Madge doesn't know what to do.

 

Gale ends up waking himself up, startling awake after a couple more seconds.  His eyes are wide open, scared probably, and he immediately scans the room for his surroundings.  When he sees Madge he relaxes, and then he looks back at the TV, still running that goddamn Christmas movie.

 

“Can you turn that off?” he suggests, and Madge immediately searches for the remote and switches off the television, and suddenly they're surrounded by a hungry silence.

 

“You fell asleep,” she whispers, only stating the obvious.

 

“Yeah, I figured.”  His chuckle is sarcastic, and Madge is taken aback.

 

“Are you okay?  I know you were…”

 

“Yeah, I’m um…”  Gale’s struggling to find the words and he’s rubbing his face, like he’s trying to get fully awake.  “I’m not okay, actually.  I think you should go.”

 

“What?  It’s fine, I’m fine.  Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, Madge, you didn’t do anything wrong, you’re perfect and I-”

 

“I’m far from perfect, Gale,” she responds tritely, not believing that this is what he’s overreacting over.  Madge is flawed in almost every way she could think of, but if Gale thinks she’s unscathed just because she never enlisted into the army, he’s wrong.  “Neither of us are perfect.  Look can we just settle back down?  I can get the pie from the kitchen.”

 

“But don’t you get it?  All I see is the good things about you, but obviously that’s not how you are.  That’s not how anybody is, we don’t know if we like each other beyond right now.”

 

“All I see are the good things about you too,” Madge admits, staring into his eyes trying to read him.  “I think you’re perfect too.  But it’s not because I’m delusional, it’s because I really like you.”

 

“I don’t know how to make that distinction right now,” Gale admits, rendering Madge speechless.  All of this is so abrupt and sudden, but she knows it’s been bubbling up inside of him for weeks now.  Gale can’t go on pretending the navy never happened, and it seems like he has no outlet for it too.  He’s not thinking straight, not worth arguing with, so Madge gets up from the couch and straightens out her shirt.  

 

“Okay, well let me know when you can.  If you want,” she says, substituting those words for a farewell.  Gale is still sitting on the couch, staring straight at the wall in front of him and not even looking at her when she scrambles to put on her boots.  Madge grabs her coat without even putting it on when she runs out of the door.

 

It wasn’t expected, but Madge knows that this is what reality feels like.  She and Gale could only keep up the facade for so long, it was natural that things would fall apart.  He just got home, he’s barely used to life with civilization let alone the idea of dating a girl like her.  Obviously his freak out about New Year’s was about the fact that he never thought about their relationship beyond the the end of the year.  The tears are held back, but just barely, and Madge starts to cry the second she closes her door.

 

It’s petty, she knows.  It’s like she’s in high school, crying over the cute boy who won’t love her back.  Madge hopes that Gale does decide to talk to her and explain things to her instead of closing himself off more.  He needs it more than he thinks.  But so does Madge.  Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so much brighter after all.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little bit late, things have been busy the last few days, and it's so hard to be inspired to write when you're stressed. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

For days, they don’t talk.  Nor does Gale feel like talking to anybody.  He can’t explain himself or justify the asshole he had been on Christmas Eve.  One second things were good and the next he was having a nightmare about Finnick, the storm and the screams.  It’s funny how he managed to go nightmare-free for a whole year, but coming home just opened a floodgate of unwanted memories and events he’d purposely forgotten.

 

“Hey Gale, do you want to go out to the shops with me?” he hears from behind him.  When he turns around it’s Posy, bundled up in her little pea coat and wool hat.

 

“No, I’m good, Pose, thanks,” he declines coldly.  They’re in the kitchen and Gale’s staring at the loud kettle, waiting for it to start rolling.

 

His sister looks disappointed, but she doesn’t say anything about it.  “Okay.  Just try to get out a little bit, okay?”

 

“Sure, you know I just hate crowds.  The town is always too busy after Christmas.”

 

It’s such a lousy excuse, but Posy accepts it and heads out the door.  Apparently any of her worry about going out on her own was unnecessary, because Hazelle lets her roam around town as much as she wants.  Gale is left in the house by himself, still staring at that fucking kettle.

 

His mother and siblings had been confused when they’d gotten home that night, Gale by himself and the pie not even touched.  Only Rory and Posy seemed to really sense something was wrong, but no one had the audacity to ask him what had happened with Madge.

 

It hurt him.  Madge was nothing but kind and understanding and he had panicked in the midst of the end of his nightmare.  Things like violence and the marines made everything seem so stupid and awful, like there was nothing else to the world than that.  And of course that’s not true, Madge proves that wrong in every single fathomable way.  When he’s with her his heart tightens in the good way and when he kisses her it races like it’s never done before.

 

But he can’t just talk to her.  He can’t just apologize when he flipped out about their entire relationship.  And honestly if he  _ did _ approach her, Madge would understand.  She’s too forgiving to be mad, and too distant from his problems to cast any blame.  But the truth is that Gale’s embarrassed.  He can’t believe the way he acted and the way Madge probably thinks of him now.

 

The kettle begins to screech and it makes him jump, scaring him out of his own thoughts.  Gale closes his eyes and rubs them, tired of it being like this.

 

He makes a decision to go find Madge and explain things, but he doesn’t know how.  So he puts on his jacket and his hat, heading out the door and taking the short walk into town.  It’s a small enough place that most people live within walking distance, and Gale knows Posy is around here somewhere, alone or with her friends.

 

He pokes his head into every shop, looking for his little sister.  All he finds is a sea of heads and familiar faces, all waving at him or nodding in recognition.

 

He looks inside the shoe shop, even though there was little reason for Posy to ever be there, and Delly Cartwright is inside helping a few customers.

 

“Are you looking for something?” she asks warmly, smiling at him in curiosity.

 

“Yeah, my sister.”

 

“Posy? I haven’t seen her.”

 

“Okay.  Thanks anyways,” he responds, starting to walk out before Delly calls out to him.

 

“Wait!  Gale, did you say something to Madge?”

 

“What?”  He’s caught off guard, but then he recollects that Madge and Delly are still friends, remembering the first day he’d seen her outside of the shoe shop.  Surely Madge has told her something, and Gale doesn’t even want to know who else heard about his nervous breakdown.  “What did she tell you?”

 

“Nothing,” the girl answers cluelessly.  “I just-- I know the two of you have been talking, the whole town knows.  But she’s been really bummed out these past few days, she cancelled on some plans we had.  I was just wondering if something happened between you.”

 

“The whole town?”

 

“Exaggeration, don’t worry,” Delly assures, rolling her eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t say anything to her,” he fibs.  “Thanks for your help, I’m going to go find Posy now.”

 

He tries to escape a second time but Madge’s friend holds her ground.  “Don’t hurt her, okay?  I know your reputation, you haven’t given any evidence alluding to the idea that you’ve changed.  She deserves more than that.”

 

And Gale agrees, he agrees so much there’s nothing left to say.  He nods and walks out the door, feeling more determined than ever to find Posy.  She’s on the street, walking out of the candy store with some friends when she sees him.

 

“Gale!  You decided to come.”

 

“Yeah, Pose, listen I need your help,” he whispers, pulling her off to the side.  On cue she waves away her friends, making half-hearted promises to catch up to them.

 

“Sure Gale, what’s up?” she asks, perhaps a little concerned about him.  Her eyebrows are scrunched together, and Gale wishes his family didn’t also fear for him so often, or think he’s so breakable.

 

“I need you to help me find a present.”

 

She raises an eyebrow.  “You know that Christmas was three days ago, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” he chuckled, wondering when Posy became such a smartass.  “I need a gift, or help me pick some flowers or something.  For Madge.”

 

Gale says her name because he’s guessing that she clued in at some point.  Posy isn’t surprised, she only nods determinedly at her new mission and begins to walk down the path while Gale just stands there.

 

“Posy!” he calls after her.  “Is that a yes or a no?”

 

“Come on, the florist is this way, isn’t it?” she responds with a little smile on her face, and Gale can’t help but smile too, eager to head over to the mayor’s house after this.

  
  
  


Madge tries to touch the keys of the piano, but she just can’t bring herself to do it.  She’s been staring at her collection of sheet music for over 20 minutes already, but all she can make of it is lines and circles, a sign that she needs to take a break.  

 

Everything is stressful, but not in the fast paced, lots-to-do kind of way.  It’s a stress that pulls at her heart and causes the days to pass by slow,  Madge sighs, putting away her sheet music and closing the piano, not the slightest bit inspired by the thing she loves most.

 

It’s the afternoon when her father is out at work and Lucille has no reason to be around the house.  The silence makes her nervous, and she jumps in surprise when there’s a knock on her front door.  She panics, wondering, hoping about who it might be, and she walks over to open it not even looking through the peephole first.

 

It’s Gale, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking as flustered as she is.  Madge sucks in her breath.

 

“Hi, are you busy?” he asks quietly, and Madge shakes her head.  She’s mostly just been wandering around, trying to pack and keep herself company.  “I’m sorry I’m an asshole,” Gale states plainly, and Madge shrugs because she doesn’t trust herself to speak.

 

One look at him and she’s already decided to forgive him anyways, she’s helpless to a beautiful boy and some flowers.  Gale hands them to her for her to take, but instead Madge steps towards him, trapping the peonies between them so that their foreheads are touching.  Her hand comes out to bring his face closer, and Madge closes her eyes, taking comfort just in listening to his breath.

 

She feels his lips come forward and kiss her cheek, and Madge is once again is pleasantly shocked by Gale Hawthorne’s dichotomy.  He’s brave but vulnerable, a warrior yet completely exposed when he chooses to be.  It’s the same juxtaposition that always intrigued Madge, kept her curious.

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.  “I can explain myself, for what happened that night.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, I forgive you either way,” Madge insists, not wanting Gale to feel pressured to divulge everything he’s trying to keep bottled up.  Frankly it’s not her business, and Madge doesn’t expect Gale to trust her enough with that.  “You don’t need to explain yourself, I get it.”

 

“No, I want to.  You deserve it, and I need to talk about these thing with people, you know?  I need to work it out,” Gale insists, and Madge can’t do anything but shrug and let him in the door.

 

They decide to go up to her room, it’s the only room that gives the illusion of privacy despite the fact that they’re the only ones in the house.  Madge sits on her bed and smells the flowers, while Gale paces in front of her trying to find the words to say.  It’s sunny out so she’s kept the lights off, just letting the sunlight stream through her windows.

 

“I guess I spent a lot of my time in the marines on patrol,” Gale starts.  “On land, sometimes out on a boat, whatever.  Nothing major was happening out there, I requested to be deployed to Japan just to get away from home.  I got close to a lot of the guys out there with me, we were with each other everyday and had to get along.”

 

Madge listens attentively, knowing that he’s saying all these things more to get them out than anything else.  She’s an outlet for him, and Madge is more than happy to provide that service.

 

“I had this one friend, he was always above me in the ranks, barely older than me, but I just loved the guy.  He always volunteered for offshore patrol and he loved the water; he was always talking about his girl he had back at home and how he missed her.  I was straight out of high school and didn’t even know what love was, what anything was.  Finn taught me things I never knew.”

 

There’s a crack in his voice, but Gale keeps going.  “One night we were a couple miles out from the coast, it was fucking windy and the water was splashing up everywhere.  I don’t know how Madge, I was barely paying attention when it happened.  But all I know was that one minute he was scrambling to get everyone into the quarters, and the next he was in the water.”

 

“Gale..” she sighs in fear, and he comes over to sit next to her, done walking around.  Madge doesn’t think Gale wants to be touched, so she just looks at him, wondering if he has more to say.

 

Gale doesn’t finish the story.  It’s too painful and Madge gets the point.  “That was 2 years ago Madge, but I didn’t start to dream about it until I came back here.  Every other night I remember something that I blocked out, and I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be like this.  Everyone talks about PTSD and feeling empty when you get back, and the scary thing is that the worst is probably yet to come.”

 

“That’s okay, it’s normal,” Madge justifies with a soft tone.

 

“I know it’s normal but I don’t think that it justifies torturing you.  If I’m going to be fucked up for years, no one deserves that.  Especially not you.”

 

“What are you talking about?  I like you because of everything you are, not just for who you  _ were, _ ” she tries to reassure.  It pains her that Gale would even think for a second that he’s unworthy of love because of the things he’s gone through.

 

“I know, me too.  I guess we’re just moving quickly as well, and I freaked that night.  It’s crazy how quickly you can feel comfortable with someone, it doesn’t feel real.”

 

Madge understands, but she shrugs and tosses the flowers aside, scooting onto his lap and putting her arms around him.  “Do you think I feel more for you than what you feel for me?”

 

“Not a chance,” Gale replies, and it could’ve been a tease or a joke but instead he’s totally serious and staring at her lips.

 

Madge wants to kiss him too, but she has to say some last words.  “I know you’ve experienced things that I’ll never understand, but that’s okay.  I’m sorry about your friend, I didn’t know him.  But I know what loss feels like, and it’s fucking awful.”

 

“I’m scared I’ll lose you too.”  It’s a whispered confession and Madge’s heart stops.  “You’re leaving tomorrow to go back to school, we never thought about how this would work, Madge.”

 

She kisses Gale then.  It’s soft and comforting, and she’s trying to coax a little hope back into him.  Instantaneously he groans and pulls her closer with his big hands.  Kissing Gale is like the most natural action ever, but yet it still manages to surprise her every time.

 

“So come with me,” Madge offers, thinking it for the first time while she says it out loud

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me to the city, just for a few days.  You’re not going to stay in town to find a job, right?  So come scope out the city and see if you like it there, you can meet my friends and we’ll go out for New Year’s Eve.”

 

It makes so much sense, Madge is surprised she hadn’t thought about it before.  There’s no reason for Gale to be trapped here when she goes back.  And now she’s thinking about her single dorm room with a lock on the door, and Madge really hopes Gale is receptive to the idea.  The prospect of having privacy where no one will interrupt them or see them is all too appealing for her.

 

"Wow, that sounds too good to be true," Gale laughs, turning his head away from her.  "I guess I could, where would I even stay, though?"

 

"My dorm," she responds, and Gale's eyes light up.  "But you can tell your mother it's two single beds."

 

"Is it really?"

 

"It's one double."

 

He presses his lips to hers once more, and Madge wonders what any of her fears were about approaching Gale anyways.  They can't help but get along when they're around each other, and fighting it isn't any use.  From now on she can't imagine the holidays without thinking about Gale keeping her warm, keeping her company, and when she thinks about showing him around the city on New Year's Eve her heart flutters a little bit more.

 

After a few minutes more of kissing and wanderings hands Madge hears the front door open and the sound of heavy boots.  "I think it's my dad."

 

"Should I leave?" he asks understandingly.

 

"I mean, yes," she ponders out loud.  "But he'll see you going, I don't think it would make any difference."

 

"God, I can't wait until we can be together outside of this town.  I keep feeling like I'm seventeen again.  Sneaking around parents, walking you home..."  Gale's joking, but Madge can't help but join in.  He kisses her on the head and nods towards the doorway.

 

"I'll go anyway, should probably head back.  Dinner soon."

 

Madge nods and Gale leaves down the stairs.  Her face burns just thinking about the interaction that’s about to happen.  She’s her own person, a fully grown person with fully rational decisions, but she knows her father will not be impressed, at least in a joking way.

 

“Hello, Mayor Undersee,” she hears from downstairs.

 

“Gale!  Were you here visiting Madge?”  

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving now though, don’t worry about me.”

 

“Okay, son.  You have a good day,” her father responds, bidding farewell.

 

Despite Gale’s urge, Madge knows that her father  _ will _ worry about him being over.  And Madge falls backwards on her bed and hugs a pillow over her smiling face in embarrassment.  She doesn’t even want to think about the awkward conversation she’s going to have to have, and the idea makes her laugh out loud, giddy with some sort of happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's going to be about New Year's Eve, therefore it'll go up close to that time and then I technically won't be finishing my Christmas fic after Christmas, ahaha!
> 
> I hope you guys all liked this chapter, leave me a review if you're feeling extra generous! They brighten up my day so much, so much thanks for the support you guys give me on my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

The train rumbles underneath them as Gale fiddles with his pen, staring blankly at the crossword he’s been trying to solve for a good half an hour already.  He and Madge had left this morning for the city, and while Madge is calm as ever listening to music and having done this a million times before, Gale is nervous and his mind is racing.

 

Travelling to the city with Madge means a lot of things.  It means scoping out the place he mind want to live and might want to work in.  He definitely doesn’t want to stay at home for too long, being there at all made him feel like a teenager again and Gale wants to be independent and ready to start a new chapter in his life.

 

Also, it means spending days upon days with Madge, meeting her friends and being toured around by her.  This part is more exciting than anything else; being with her in a new setting that isn’t either of their childhood homes is definitely a good thing, something to look forward too.  Even though the city is full of people and full of life it offers a sort of privacy, and indifference that can just let them be.

 

“What are you thinking about?”  Madge asks from in front of him, taking a sip of coffee she picked up on their way to the station.

 

“I don’t know, I’m just excited,” he shrugs, and she smiles genuinely back, happy that she’s giving him an adventure of sorts.

 

“Okay.  It’s not a long ride, maybe we have an hour left?  When we make it to the station we can take a cab to my dorm, I just need to drop off my stuff.  Then we’re getting lunch with some of my friends.”

 

“What are your friends like?” he wonders out loud.

 

“Well Delly will be there, I think she’s forcing Thom to come along,” she responds, and Gale is happy that he’ll meet up with his childhood best friend.  They haven’t talked in too long, never really got the chance to seriously catch up over the holidays.  “Everyone else is… pretty optional though.  I don’t know, maybe you’ll like them, I’m just a shy person.  They’re pretty overt.”

 

Gale can see why Madge wouldn’t click with some overly talkative people.  That’s part of the reason why he thinks they work so well; they’re both easy going and don’t talk more than they need to.  It keeps things clear, not confusing.

 

“Why do you hang out with them?”

 

Madge thinks for a little bit, then raises her shoulders. “I’m pretty independent, I don’t want to put too much thought into who I’m hanging out with.”

 

It makes sense, so he doesn’t question it anymore.  

 

Her dorm is surprisingly spacious, and it’s clean and well organized as he suspected.  There’s an electric keyboard sitting in the corner and a lot of sheet music organized on the shelf.  Gale browses through it while Madge settles in, unpacking some of the clothes she brought with her and putting them in the closet.

 

Then as Madge is finishing up, she gets a phone call.  “It’s my dad,” she explains, and she heads out into the hall with a promise that it’ll be quick.

 

Gale’s bored, so he flops down on her bed and relaxes on the soft mattress.  He thought he wasn’t tired but when he rests his head on the pillow he feels his eyelids start to droop and his brain start to get foggy.  The train ride took a toll out of him, surely a nap while he’s waiting for Madge wouldn’t be the worst thing.

 

He’s drifting, almost asleep when he feels Madge come up on top of him and straddle his legs.

 

“Get up, Sleeping Beauty,” she mocks, throwing a small pillow at him.

 

Gale flicks it onto the floor and scrunches his eyes together, trying to stay awake.  “I didn’t fall asleep, just resting.”

 

For a second he just stares at the way Madge looks - playful and happy and completely unaware of the effect she has on him.  Her hair has almost completely fallen out of her loose bun that she threw it into, and she’s smiling down at him too.  She’s probably about to fill the silence and say something about their plans when he pulls her down into a kiss, she’s on top of him still and her hands are framing his face.

 

Madge kisses him intense and slow, like she’s trying to draw something out of him that he hasn’t already given.  Gale’s hands go down to her waist when he sits up to gain more control.  Her hair smells like the crisp air outside and something else he can’t put a finger on, but it intoxicates him.

 

They kiss for what seems like hours until Madge pulls away.  “We really have to go meet those friends.”

 

So he groans.  He hopes that they have some redeeming qualities, or else the whole thing will not have been worth it.  He’d rather be in Madge’s dorm, kissing her until they both fall asleep or find something even more fun to do.

 

And it seems that it’s worth it.  Or at least a little bit.  The girls other than Delly - Clove, Glimmer and Phoebe - are nice enough.  Clove and Glimmer are obviously good friends, so they practically talk over each other and don’t notice the rest of the group too much.  Glimmer is saying something about her vacation in Cuba that makes the rest of the group nods at passively.  Phoebe, a small, angular, redhead girl, is relatively quiet, but she looks like she’s diligently listening, which Gale can admire.

 

Cato and Marvel also seem like cool guys, if not a little bit insincere.  Gale and Thom’s two year age difference has never been more apparent though, and sometimes they mutter a joke or a jibe that makes the two old friends share eye contact, confused about how they function.

 

Gale’s so glad he’s catching up with Thom though, a high school friend who he hasn’t spent enough time with since he got back.  They sit on the corner of the table with Madge and Delly, who’s apparently his girlfriend now.  It makes sense though, they’re both hilarious and light spirited in a way that’s compatible.  Thom has his arm around her waist and Delly’s leaning in on him, smiling up every once in awhile.

 

Madge is distracted, talking to Phoebe about something or another when Thom leans in.  “Undersee, eh?  How did that happen so quickly, I never would’ve guessed.”

 

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly.  “We’re just going with it, seeing what happens.”

 

“I knew I should’ve gone home for Christmas,” his friends jokes.  He stayed in the city to work - he graduated almost two years ago and decided to not visit town for the holidays.  He turns to his girl.  “Did you know about this, Dell?”

 

Delly gives Gale a look, then a knowing smile.  “Yeah, sort of.”

 

“Well, aside from that you should definitely enjoy the city while you’re here,” Thom recommends.  “There are a lot of things to do and see, lots more than back at home.”

 

And Gale agrees.  He knows that, wants to learn more.  For the first time in a long time he’s excited.  

 

They finish up with lunch and Madge leads him away after some short goodbyes.  Every block of the city looks the same, and after a few minutes of walking Gale speaks up.

 

“Where are you taking me, Undersee?”

 

“Well, what do you want to see first?  The museum, the pier, or my favourite place to relax?”

 

And Gale wants to answer all three, because he’s too eager to get to know this place to pick one.

 

* * *

 

On New Year’s Eve they go out; Madge is glad to be showing Gale around the city, and he seems to be enjoying it too.

 

“I went to the school admissions office yesterday,” he mentions.  “They offer a lot of part-time and specialty programs for vets that I want to look into.”

 

“That’s amazing, do you think you’d wanna apply?” Madge asks out of curiosity, and Gale just shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, there are a lot of things keeping me here.”  He’s looking straight at her, and Madge can’t help the blush that rises in her cheeks.  She breaks away from his gaze and looks straight where she’s walking, towards the city square where the countdown is going to occur.

 

“Do you think your friends are going to be mad?” Gale asks after walking for a little bit longer.  The two of them had essentially bailed on the plans to go out as a group and snuck out last minute.  Delly was doing something with Thom anyways, so Madge saw no reason to stick around.  Her days with Gale for now are limited, and she wants to make the most out of them as possible.

 

“Screw them,” she laughs, and Gale chuckles along at her indifference.  “I want to be with you, not them.”

 

Gale pulls her in and wraps an arm around her so that he can kiss the top of her head, and they walk close together and snuggled up until they get to the city square.  It feels almost too familiar for them: acting like a normal young couple wandering around the busy streets late at night.  It’s easy to forget the shit they’ve been through when everything around them is so hazy, which is part of the reason Madge loves it here.  It makes her think about the big picture and less about her own little problems.

 

There’s a semi-popular band playing songs near the front of the crows, and the music is blaring loud into their ears, making it hard to talk.  So instead Madge stays tucked into Gale’s body so that they’re both facing up front, and sometimes Gale will lean into her ear and whisper something she likes to hear.  Madge doesn’t know how she ended up to lucky, but she holds onto him tightly as if she’s scared to let go.

 

The timer has just under two minutes to go.

 

“Do you have any resolutions?” he asks casually, and Madge spins around.

 

“Aren’t you not allowed to ask, or else it won’t come true?”

 

“It’s a resolution, not birthday candles, Madge.”

 

“Okay, well I haven’t really thought about it too much.  Probably something to do with another good year of school, spending more time with my dad.”  She’s thinking off of the top of her head, but that sounds about right.  Her life is where she wants it to be, but she wants to be able to keep that up while maintaining good relationships around her.  “What about you?”

 

“Probably something to do with figuring out the rest of my life,” Gale answers honestly.  

 

They look up at the clock at it’s less than one minute.  The lights set up all around them are flashing with every second, and the entire crows is practically jumping in anticipation for the new year.

 

Madge is caught up in looking at her surroundings until she realizes people are chanting, counting out loud.  She doesn’t bother to join, and when she looks at Gale he’s looking right back.

 

“12! 11! 10…”

 

“Shit, I don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight,” he jokes quickly, and Madge laughs.

 

“5! 4…”

 

She pulls him in by the lapels of his jacket so that they’re perfectly close.  “Shut up, Gale Hawthorne.”

 

“3! 2! 1!”

 

It’s unbelievably loud and the crowd around them is practically vibrating with excitement.  But Madge barely notices, she’s too focused on kissing this man, letting him taste her and feel her and she can’t help but smile against his mouth.  Though she’d never care to admit it, it’s nice to have someone to kiss on New Year’s who means more than just getting the tradition over with.  It feels like a promise, something to hold onto for the next 365 days.

 

They kiss until the crowd around them starts to break up, and they’re forced to start moving too.  Gale looks around at the commotion and Madge takes his hand, dragging him back in the direction of the campus.

 

“That was crazy,” he says after they’ve made it down a block.

 

“I know, but it was also kind of incredible, right?”  Gale nods in agreement, he looks down at her with something more than before and grabs her hand.  Suddenly, Madge can’t wait to get back to her dorm.

 

His mouth is on her as soon as they’re through the door and in her little room, and Gale’s hands are roaming in a way that they weren’t allowed to back at home.  Madge gasps and backs herself onto the small bed, savouring the feeling of him sucking gently at her neck.

 

Clothes come off and when Madge is on top, tracing the lines of his stomach, her fingers come down to a small groove on his lower torso.

 

“How did you get this one?” she asks gently, but Gale just chuckles.

 

“Something metal fell on me during training.  I don’t really remember, but it’s not as good of a story as it could be, I know.”

 

He’s completely joking and Madge is relieved it wasn’t anything grave or horrid, but she still doesn’t like thinking about the pain he went through, the way a scar brands someone forever.  She dips down and kisses the cut fondly and she looks at Gale’s face, tense with closed eyes and relieved to be taken care of.

 

Madge makes a trail of kisses back up until they’re face to face, and for the first time she notices the fireworks going off out in the night sky.  The first few make them jump, but as the popping of the fireworks becomes more of an ambient noise Gale begins to move again.

 

They look at each other and laugh at how caught up in the moment they were.  But Madge supposes that being caught up in the moment describes her entire holiday just perfectly.

 

“Happy New Year,” Gale whispers, and his silver eyes reflect the colour show playing from her window.

 

Madge looks at his lips and then at his whole face - this man who she’d known since she was a kid but never took the time to know better.  It’s funny how no one else has made her feel more safe, more warm and more happy to be in her own skin than Gale.  It makes her hold her breath, just waiting for whatever’s coming next.

 

Then she beams.  “Happy New Year.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who followed me along while writing this fic and left review on tons of chapters. Notably, Hawtsee, EStrunk, LACR and IrishJessy, you guys are honestly my cheerleaders and kept me eager to write. And to anyone who's left me a comment, a kudos or anything, seeing the notificaction brightens up my day, I can't show my gratitude enough.
> 
> January is a super busy month for me, so I think I'm going to continue to post my one-shots and start a new fic in February! It's going to be the Single Parents AU, you can read the first chapter already in my one-shots collection (Melodies and Morphling: Chapter 3) if you want a sneak peak. :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this little story, I'm surprised I haven't exhausted my love for the holidays yet with it.


End file.
